


El Barco de los Sueños

by StardustGhost



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Love, RMS Titanic, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustGhost/pseuds/StardustGhost
Summary: Gabriel Arcángel tiene todo lo que alguien podría desear. Una condición de primera clase perfecta, dinero, una posición privilegiada en todas partes e incluso una prometida que si bien no ama hacen buenas migas; sin embargo su suerte cambia al encontrar a un huésped de tercera clase que poco a poco le hará darse cuenta que aquellas cosas que importan no están precisamente en sus manos. En el barco de los sueños no hay límites para soñar incluso cuando la realidad está a punto de golpear a todos.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. El dibujo

Cuando Anthony J. Crowley divisó la caja fuerte adornada con alas y querubines dentro de lo que eran las ruinas del magnífico barco Titanic supo que su suerte estaba cambiando. Su primera reacción fue una sonrisa seguida por el abrazo que le dio al ser que lo había acompañado todos esos años en su búsqueda. Aziraphael por su parte no hizo más que devolverle el abrazo a su esposo y dejarse besar mientras ocultaba la emoción en su pecho. La mítica caja de Michael Arcángel era el equivalente al arca de la alianza para Crowley quien emocionado no esperó a abrirla para compartir con su amado y la tripulación una botella de su mejor vino que terminó por arruinar una de sus camisas favoritas. "No importa" había dicho radiante "Con lo que hay adentro podría comprar todas las camisas del mundo" Zira rió, su esposo tenía gustos excesivos a veces pero se limitó con dejarlo correr como un niño y luego con verlo forcejear con habilidad para abrir la caja fuerte que por muchos años se consideró perdida o como un simple mito. Zira fue el encargado de sostener la cámara cuando su esposo por fin logro hacer que la resistencia cediera y un torrente de agua saliera desde el interior junto con cierta cantidad de lodo y olor a profundidad marina y metal oxidado.

Crowley no esperó a tener en sus manos un par de guantes, aún sonriente metió la mano directamente en los compartimentos, para todos era claro lo que buscaba pero su expresión se tornó sombría a medida que solo sacaba más y más lodo, en un instante logró dar con un par de documentos que en su desesperación dejó a un lado. Seguramente alguna cuestión legal de la señora Arcángel. Cada segundo hacía más triste su expresión, tanto, que Zira borró la sonrisa y decidió apagar la cámara antes de que su hijo mayor, Adam, quien había seguido el paso de su padre como "cazador de tesoros" dijera lo evidente. 

-Bueno, no estaba allí- Zira le dirigió una mirada a su hijo para que no hiciera bromas al respecto. Crowley por su parte se quedó en silencio, los ojos dorados fulminando a la caja mientras sentía que en algún lugar la señora Arcángel se reía por haberlo creído tan ingenuo. El mítico collar que su prometido le había regalado y que valía casi tanto como una de esas nuevas naves que iban a la luna estaba oficialmente perdido; habían revisado casi todas las habitaciones, todos los lugares donde el Corazón del Mar podría haber estado y la caja era la posible última respuesta para ese misterio. 

-Oh, querido- dijo Zira yendo a consolar a su esposo -Tranquilo, podría estar en cualquier parte, tu mismo lo dijiste- acto seguido tomó la mano de su esposo quien más relajado asintió con la cabeza -Mientras tanto, creo que podríamos encontrar una pista en esto- Zira levantó los papeles que su esposo había arrojado a un lado para pasarlos a su hijo. -Todo va a estar bien, sé que lograrás encontrar tu tesoro, amor- con un cálido beso Crowley se relajó, tenía una entrevista que dar a un noticiero que seguía de cerca su búsqueda así que debía verse más seguro ahora que había descartado un lugar para descartar la mítica joya. Le sonrió a su ángel antes de intercambiar un rápido beso y dejarse llevar a su camarote donde un cambio de ropa lo esperaba junto con su hijo con extrañas noticias. Al parecer el equipo no había encontrado documentos o pistas precisamente. Adam murmuró que debían ver para creerlo por sí mismos.

Cuando Crowley llegó de la mano de su esposo a ver el contenido del folder no hizo más que abrir los ojos y contemplar varios retratos conservados en fórmulas y que mantenían su belleza a pesar de los años que habían estado escondidos en las profundidades marinas. Zira soltó una expresión de admiración, los trazos eran no menos que profesionales y a vista de todos magníficos. Los primeros eran retratos del mismo hombre, en su mayoría con la expresión perdida mientras observaba el mar, pero a medida que uno veía los bocetos podía darse cuenta de que la expresión de aquel hombre cambiaba, en los últimos bosquejos lucía una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que dejaba ver la vitalidad y felicidad que todo hombre tenía el derecho de sentir. Era casi imposible que se tratara de la misma persona pero todo decía que así era. 

El último dibujo y el mejor al parecer de todos, era el más impresionante visualmente, no era menos que una hoja firmada con una B al final donde yacía una joven abrazada al mismo sujeto de los primeros dibujos, solo que en una posición algo sugerente y sensual pero no por eso falta de amor. Ambas figuras se enredaban y se miraban con deleite mientras la sombra de unas alas los rodeaba y justo en medio, en el cuello de la joven yacía como un guiño el collar que Crowley tamto había soñado con encontrar. Tal parecía que todos estaban deleitados con el dibujo que nadie notó un hecho que fue prueba de que acababan de descubrir un extraño secreto: la joven del dibujo no se parecía en nada a la señora Michael Arcángel ni a nadie de la base de datos que hubiera sido cercano a su círculo de amigos. 

Crowley solo pudo decir unas palabras ante tal hecho.

-El increíble. 

***

El noticiero de las doce era por mucho su favorito, mientras regaba las plantas supo que el de esa mañana era más que especial. El escuchar el nombre de Titanic la hizo sentirse nerviosa aún luego de ochenta años. Sus manos ahora arrugadas temblaron, pero encontró valor para llamar a su nieto Warlock para pedirle que aumentara el volumen. Su adorado nieto hizo más, la ayudó a acercarse a la televisión donde el Buscador de Tesoros daba una entrevista sobre su último descubrimiento. 

-Aún no tenemos certeza de donde está el collar, pero hemos encontrado esta pieza de arte...- la anciana casi se desmayó al contemplar el bosquejo que la cámara enfocada, había una mujer sosteniendo una cobija que caía contra su piel mientras era abrazada por... Su corazón dio un vuelco y su garganta se cerró, los recuerdos se abrieron paso en su memoria, aún recordaba el reclamo que había hecho porque la tela de las mantas le picaba, recordaba el dolor que le provocaron esos días y la inminente sonrisa que tanto había amado. 

-¿Abuela?- llamó Warlock preocupado, su abuela nunca había sonreído de ese modo, donde las lágrimas le escurrían por el rostro hasta donde estaban las cicatrices, la abuela nunca había hablado de cómo se las hizo, pero Warlock supo que algo tenía que ver con lo visto en la televisión cuando le pidió marcar al buscador de tesoros para dar cierta información de la pintura. Warlock no estaba preparado para las palabras que salieron de la boca de su abuela -Sí, claro que la conozco, la mujer de la pintura soy yo. 


	2. El Comienzo (1912)

Dios no juega a los dados con el universo. Sin embargo nadie puede decirle a otro alguien qué hacer con sus dados o con sus cartas en ese caso. Beelzebub dejaba a Dios jugar sus juegos mientras la dejara jugar los suyos; era una experta en dados y a pesar de ser mala en las cartas no dudaba de la suerte y de la seguridad que mantenía en sus ojos y que hacía a los demás dudar de su propia mano. No había estado mucho tiempo en esa ciudad pero sin duda buscaba la manera de irse y la respuesta yacía en en la mesa. Desde niña, su sueño de llegar a otro continente con mayores oportunidades que aquellas conferidas en su clase nunca había estado tan cerca, pero ahora lo contemplaba de frente, con esos ávidos ojos de deseo, leía una y otra vez las letras de dos boletos para el barco que estaba a menos de una hora de zarpar, un juego contra el destino que hacían a su compañera sentirse más que nerviosa. No la culpaba, la había arrastrado luego de que ambas se encontraran en un hotel de mala muerte y ahora apostaban todo lo que tenían a favor de una mínima posibilidad. "Quieres abrir tu propia empresa de pescado ¿No?" fueron las duras palabras que Beelz le dirigió a su amiga quien solo afirmó con la cabeza; ni su empresa de pescado ni todos sus sueños habrían sido factibles en los países donde las clases tan marcadas y su condición las hacían ver tan vulnerables. 

Beelz también se estaba jugando todo lo que tenía, el dinero, el broche que perteneciera a su madre y que llevaba siempre a modo de corbata y la paleta de colores vivos que había tomado de la basura de una chica de alta clase que nunca gastaba por completo las pinturas y que aún valían algo para los artistas callejeros. Beelz era una de esos artistas pero uno que ni siquiera podía permitirse pinturas usadas. Sonrió a la cara del hombre cuando éste bajó sus cartas anunciando que era el ganador. Beelz reprimió un grito al observar sus cartas, luego miró a Dagon quien abrió tanto los ojos que de pronto la hizo pensar en una pequeña piraña asustada. 

-Lo lamento, Dagon- dijo en tono neutro, ese que usaba para dar las manos noticias. Dagon parecía a punto de llorar al momento siguiente. 

-¡¿Lo lamentas?!- se quejó la joven con el rostro pálido -¡¿Cómo que lo lamentas?! ¡Apostaste todo lo que tenemos!- Beelz entonces cambió su expresión a una donde la felicidad bailaba con el orgullo. Inmediatamente los gritos de Dagon cesaron. 

-Lamento que no podamos quedarnos más tiempo para que pruebes el asado de mariscos...- acto seguido sus manos soltaron las cartas mostrando una jugada superior a la de su contrincante. Dagon sonrió y se arrojó a los brazos de su compañera quien ahora yacía con el corazón en las manos y una expresión de superioridad que hizo al hombre levantarse de su asiento y alegar trampa. No tuvo que decir gran cosa. Dagon actuó antes de que la intención del hombre de golpear a Beelzebub se hiciera verdad; Dagon era más que solo un par de ojos grandes y encantadores, con un puñetazo dado en la cara, mandó al sujeto al suelo. Acto seguido Beelz ya estaba reuniendo el dinero -Te dije que íbamos a ganar- dijo orgullosa la joven -Nos largamos a América... 

-Imposible, señoritas- anunció el cantinero -El Titanic zarpa en 5 minutos- la expresión de ambas jóvenes ni siquiera se inmutó, habían conocido la imposibilidad y lucharon juntas en contra de ella, así que antes de que el hombre o cualquiera pudiera decir algo en contra o a favor. Ambas señoritas salieron con el dinero en los bolsillos y llevando los boletos a la vista. Beelz fue la que tomó la delantera en pocos segundos, en su camino arrolló a una dama de primera clase que le dirigió una mala mirada y un grito, se felicitó a sí misma por haber arruinado el vestido de la chica, no le agradaban las damas de la alta alcurnia. Dagon por su parte terminó por arrojar al piso a la acompañante de la joven a quien dijo un ligero lo siento antes de seguir corriendo. La ropa que ambas usaban, oscura y sin adornos las confundió al momento de llegar al sitio para abordar. 

-Lo siento caballeros pero...- trató de decir uno de los oficiales al verlas, Beelz lo interrumpió de inmediato mostrando los boletos. 

-Dudo mucho que la primera clase deba esperar para que revise a dos integrantes de tercera clase- dijo Beelz en tono seguro haciendo dudar al oficial, quien ahora pensaba en disculparse luego de entrar en cuenta que eran damas de hecho. Miró los pantalones de ambas, no estaban en las mejores condiciones y a pesar de la pequeña mosca que circuló la cabeza de la chica de cabello corto había visto pasajeros en peores condiciones. No iba a arriesgar su trabajo ni la comodidad de la primera clase por dos jovencitas jugando a ser caballeros, qué daño podían hacer además de un piojo o dos. 

-Bien, suban- Dagon siguió a su compañera hasta darse cuenta de que se dirigía a la cubierta del barco, no dijo nada al respecto cuando ambas se colocaron en un extremo de la reja. Beelzebub aun presa de la adrenalina se dedicó a dejar que el viento le removiera el cabello y a mandar muy lejos al país que no le había brindado mucho pero después de todo le había dado a su mejor amiga, el talento y la capacidad para decidir su destino a pesar de sus circunstancias. Beelz rió un poco mientras se despedía para siempre del sitio que la había visto nacer y de las calles donde había corrido y robado; saludó con la mano a la distancia a pesar de no conocer a nadie. La dicha nacía de su pecho y cuando miró a una joven de primera clase dirigirle una mala mirada por su griterío no hizo más que sacarle la lengua de modo infantil. 

Nada podría superar ese momento de dicha mientras el muelle empezaba a alejarse y los sonidos del barco se hicieron presentes. Dagon rió y siguió el ejemplo de su compañera quien ahora alegre buscó entre los rostros uno para dibujar en su cuaderno. Su mirada se posó unos instantes en la cubierta superior, donde la primera clase los miraba desde arriba y con muecas de disgusto, Beelz puso los ojos en blanco hasta que lo vio. 

No era muy impresionante, años más tarde Beelz se diría que en verdad era más que impresionante; yacía parado en la cubierta con un atuendo tan gris que recordaba a las nubes o al lápiz cuando los trazos apenas y están definidos. Miraba a la distancia sin expresión, su rostro en perfecta tranquilidad y armonía con todo el conjunto que llevaba puesto. Sintió el estómago revolverse cuando el viento apenas y removió el perfecto peinado y la bufanda que llevaba al cuello. Beelz jamás había visto ojos de ese color; semejante a las flores que crecían en los campos; supo de inmediato que no le agradaba y sin embargo no podía desviar la vista de ese rostro ni de esa figura que parecía más estatua que otra cosa. Un segundo más tarde comprobó que no se trataba de una estatua, su rostro volteó al lugar donde estaba ella, quien endureció la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos instantes, las manos de Beelzebub temblaron sobre su agarre al metal y de pronto sintió las mejillas calientes, le dio una mirada enfurecida antes de volver la vista a Dagon quien inconsciente de lo que acababa de pasar saludaba a varios miembros. 

-Mira, Beelz- dijo Dagon sonriente -Ellos son Hastur y... ¿Beelz?- la joven negó con la cabeza antes de volver a girar la vista en dirección al miembro de primera clase que aún la miraba con el ceño fruncido. -¿Te hizo algo?- la risa de Hastur, un tío rubio de ojos negros hizo a Beelz sentirse más molesta. 

-Olvídalo chica, primero me volveré millonario antes de que Don Perfección se fije en ti- Beelz le dirigió una mirada intimidante antes de girarse al lugar donde el hombre seguía mirándola buscando qué clase de problema tenía la joven con él. Beelzebub no esperó, puso su mejor sonrisa de superioridad antes de hacerle una seña, ese solo gesto hizo que el hombre mirara furioso a otro lado y luego abandonara la cubierta. 

-Primero me pondré un vestido o posaré para un desnudo- dijo la joven con su acento que mostraba seguridad pura. Más tarde se negaría haber suspirado al recordar el par de ojos violeta, ese par de ojos que bien podrían competir con su primer atardecer en el barco de los sueños. 


	3. En la cubierta

-La sola cubierta es extraordinaria, todo el navío en sí mismo es magnífico. Los ingenieros mismos dijeron que ni Dios podría hundir ese barco- La voz de su prometida no era suficiente para distraer a Gabriel Arcángel de su lectura. Las cifras en los periódicos le dieron esperanzas pero no hicieron que su corazón se calmara ante la posible ruina de su familia, era una fortuna que Michael no viera más allá de unas malas inversiones que su matrimonio bien podía arreglar y que Gabriel prestara atención al último párrafo para hacer de cuenta que le prestaba atención. 

-Los ingenieros dirían cualquier cosa mientras su barco les genere ganancias- aclaró el hombre a su prometida que con una sonrisa de lado tomó el periódico de entre las manos de su prometido quien cedió a bajarlo. Gabriel esperaba encontrarse con una mirada de reproche, en cambio Michael le tomó la mano con cariño fraternal. Por primera vez se sintió culpable de no haber prestado atención a sus palabras. 

-Gabriel, este viaje es más que solo un negocio- Michael lo miró más alegre mientras Uriel a su lado ponía los ojos en blanco, los caprichos de su prima bien podían competir con los de la reina en turno. -En unas semanas prácticamente estaremos casados.

La idea no sonó como debería en el cerebro de un prometido. La palabra matrimonio no cabía en los planes de Gabriel hasta que su familia casi encontró la ruina en malas inversiones, la muerte de su padre había dejado al descubierto deudas y más deudas junto con malas inversiones que aún escondía de su futura esposa. El matrimonio ahora solo era un pequeño intercambio de bienes donde Michael se hacía de la vista gorda mientras obtuviera lo que deseaba. Gabriel quería su dinero y ella lo quería a él, un trato justo a la manera de la época. Gabriel dejó de lado los números cuando su futura esposa logró arrebatar de sus manos el periódico. 

-¿Tan mal están los números para ignorar a tu prometida?- la mujer se hizola difícil, Gabriel necesitaba buscar la palabra apropiada si no quería hacer que se molestara. Miró un instante a Urial esperando una ayuda que no vino sino de su propio hermano. Sandalphon tenía más don de palabra que Gabriel, si bien ninguno lograba sobresalir en el habla al menos el mayor de ambos podía decirse que era más asertivo en cuanto a la sensibilidad de las mujeres. 

-Mi querida Michael- Gabriel agradeció al cielo por la intervención -Os aseguro que mi hermano solo vela por sus intereses y por los de sus futuros hijos. No hay bien mayor para un hombre que su familia y esa familia debe gozar de la opulencia que merece- Michael pareció más que satisfecha, miró con aires de coquetería a Gabriel antes de que +el afirmara. Michael lucía radiante cuando tomó ambas manos de su prometido, quien agradeció mentalmente. Un paso en falso podía significar la ruina y no estaba dispuesto a caer en la desgracia. Así que con una sonrisa se llevó la mano de su prometida a los labios donde colocó un pequeño beso a modo de disculpa silenciosa.

Michael lo tomó tan bien que continuó su conversación sobre el Barco de los Sueños; para ella era un barco que la transportaba a su felicidad. Ella llamaba así a América, el sitio donde había tantas oportunidades como estrellas en el cielo, además allí se llevaría a cabo su boda; una recepción de casi 500 invitados donde luciría un vestido que había costado más de lo que Gabriel pudo haber ganado en meses de trabajo. Sin embargo era una boda y ya podría sacar provecho a su acuerdo matrimonial en poco tiempo, lo que importaba ahora era mantener a su prometida feliz, los rumores en lo profundo y no dejarse llevar por una pequeña voz interior que no estaba satisfecha. 

Gabriel había tenido la vida resuelta desde siempre. Cualquier cosa que hubiera pedido le fue concedida sin reproches o reclamos, aprendió a moverse en las altas esferas sociales y llegado a la mayoría de edad se volvió tan resuelto y ambicioso como lo fuera una vez su padre, quien a pesar de sus reclamos, logró infundir el respeto y las buenas costumbres a sus dos hijos; al menos hasta que el hombre murió y su verdadero lado se dejó ver. Gabriel había pasado años tratando de solucionar su situación y al final solo podía decirse que hizo lo necesario para no perder lo que por derecho les pertenecía, para no caer en un mundo donde el fracaso era la única meta. La clase baja no era para él y sin embargo debajo de la capa de superioridad y egocentrismo se encontraba un grito donde la desesperación se abría paso junto con el miedo; esa voz siempre despertaba en los momentos menos oportunos, lo hacía plantearse la idea de abandonar todo y correr, de tomar los pocos bienes que tenía y salir de la seguridad de su casa para no volver jamás. Las clases bajas no sonaban tan mal cuando uno se planteaba cuánto dinero valía la libertad de un individuo. 

Para Gabriel, el joven de buena familia el compromiso con Michael era la salvación. Pero para el joven que gritaba al borde del abismo era el inicio de una condena. 

Fueron esos pensamientos contrarios lo que lo obligaron a bajar la vista a la cubierta inferior donde yacía la Tercera clase, fue entonces que la miró. Estaba tan desaliñada que al principio pudo haberla confundido con un vagabundo, pero luego esa mirada se encontró con la suya, tan severa y dura, con años de experiencias reflejados en lo profundo de sus ojos. Gabriel pensó que estaba divagando cuando se dijo que no había visto ojos tan hermosos y un gesto tan descortés que le revolvieran el estómago. 

Buscó sostenerse de algo al tiempo que su corazón latió con fuerza, quizá debió limitarse a desviar la vista pero lo que hizo fue un gesto de asco, lo que se esperaría de él. Fue entonces que ella molesta lo había insultado en tan solo un gesto. Se limitó a desviar la vista y apretar más el brazo de su prometida. Cuando Michael preguntó qué había pasado Gabriel solo dijo que había visto una mosca a bordo.

*+*

Gabriel no era amante del arte. Le gustaba lo clásico y lo elegante pero carecía de un gusto específico por pintores, escultores y artistas en general. El único cuadro que conocía bien era El Nacimiento de Venus a fuerza de mirarlo en la habitación de su madre y ahora en su alcoba privada. Michael había traído sus cuadros favoritos para el viaje y había insistido en instalar ese en la recámara de Gabriel con el pretexto de que quedaría bien algo de color en la vida de su prometido. Gabriel había cedido a que ese cuadro junto con la caja fuerte de Michael se quedara resguardados en su alcoba mientras la de Michael era adornada con los cuadros restantes y piezas de arte que había estado coleccionando.

-Necesitas más color en tu vida, Gabriel- reclamó Michael cuando instaló la caja fuerte, un regalo que había pertenecido a su familia por casi cinco generaciones –Me sorprende que Monet no lograra conquistarte, sin duda es un genio.- Gabriel suspiró mientras acomodaba sus ropas, descubrió hacía mucho que era mejor dejar que su futura esposa hablara mientras él no tenía nada que decir.

Sandalphon a su lado parecía no haber comprendido dicha premisa puesto que al siguiente instante ya le había propinado un codazo.

-No soy un ser que sepa de arte- dijo el aludido teniendo cuidado en sus palabras-Pero no necesito más color que este en mi vida- Michael pareció satisfecha puesto que terminó esa charla poniendo énfasis en su hermano Uriel, quien callado como siempre prefería escuchar a mostrar opinión alguna. Ayudó a Michael a llevar varias maletas al cuarto continuo y a acomodar sus ropas.

-Sabes, no siempre debes lucir tan miserable al decirle un comentario bello a tu esposa- recalcó Sandalphon con aires de superioridad. Se olvidaba de que ni siquiera tenía una esposa.

-Michael no es mi esposa- dijo Gabriel a quien las palabras empezaban a pesarle tanto como el presente de compromiso que aún guardaba entre sus ropas. Tocó con plena intensión el pequeño cofre que contenía un collar, había pagado más de lo moralmente correcto por él y aun así temía que no fuera suficiente. Por alguna razón debió haberlo dado hacía una semana pero no era el momento correcto, nunca lo era de todas formas, mucho menos aquella noche.

Gabriel puso la mejor cara que pudo, no dejó ver ningún atisbo de dudas cuando preguntaron durante la cena sobre su boda y los preparativos. Si la sopa había sido tan agria como las cuentas de ese último año, el plato fuerte le dejó una grata sensación cuando los hombres empezaron a felicitarlo y a hablar de temas más cómodos y gratos. Cuando menos lo esperaban, el vino refinado y la buena comida fueron suficientes para que Gabriel dejara de lado cualquier tontería sobre la libertad anhelada por cualquier humano. Era afortunado, tenía deudas pero nada que no pudiera saldar con ayuda de su esposa, tenía una prometida hermosa y para su suerte muy rica, y a decir verdad no faltaba nada. Gabriel Arcángel se sintió dichoso y con esa dicha de quien parece tener la vida resuelta despidió a su prometida con un beso cuando llegó la hora y decidió unirse a un breve paseo por la cubierta.

Sin embargo la dicha de la vida acomodada no era la única razón para decidir dar un paseo nocturno. Beelz en su caso no necesitaba más excusa que sus propios deseos y la curiosidad de estar en medio del mar en el barco más lujoso que sus pies pudieron haber tocado. Llevaba varias horas simplemente recostada en una banca de la cubierta y apenas unos pocos minutos había descubierto lo reconfortante de asomarse en la orilla del barco para contemplar las aguas tranquilas. El aire frío le daba de lleno en las mejillas y estaba segura de que su piel resentiría los efectos más tarde, sin embargo la sensación de ser la reina del mundo se quedaría por siempre igual que la del tenue reflejo de las luces en las cálidas olas.

Pensaba que aquel sonido del acero contra el agua no podría ser más gratificante luego de su primera tarde a bordo; había hecho dos nuevos amigos y ganado buen dinero por dibujar al perro de un miembro de primera clase; tales trabajos siempre la sacaban de quicio pero dinero era dinero y cuando estuviera en América iba a necesitar todo el posible para patrocinar sus planes. Tenía en mente un pequeño negocio al lado de Dagon pero por ahora no pensaba en más que disfrutar el aire y la cubierta para ella sola como había disfrutado de la vista de los delfines. Estaba tan absorta en la idea de haber abordado por mera suerte el barco que no notó a su acompañante de paseo hasta que el humo de tabaco caro le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

Un estornudo de su parte fue suficiente para hacer al extraño girar sobre sus talones y entrar en cuenta de la mujer que lo miraba con curiosidad desde la banca donde ahora yacía sentada. Ella lo estudió a su vez, pensando en si debía escapar o simplemente decir un saludo, su expresión de confusión cambió al darse cuenta de algo: ese rostro lo había visto antes, en la cubierta superior, aquel sujeto al que le había mostrado la lengua.

-Disculpa… jovencita- dijo Gabriel en tono despectivo -Esta es la cubierta reservada para primera clase- Como miembro de una clase superior a pesar de sus deudas, Gabriel se creía con el derecho de echar a un miembro de tercera clase y también lo observaba como una labor social, sin embargo no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien cuestionara sus palabras y mucho menos que las ignorase por completo. La joven solo lo fulminó con la mirada antes de recostarse en su banco y mirar a las estrellas. –Oye- llamó sin obtener respuesta –No es apropiado que alguien de tu clase se pasee por aquí… ¿Acaso no me escuchaste la primera vez?

Claro que lo escuchaba. Pero Beelz había aprendido a ignorar a los hombres de ese calibre, ni siquiera recordaba qué le había llamado la atención al quedarse mirando en su dirección aquella mañana; ahora le parecía tan irritante como esos cangrejitos de la playa que van por allí usando las pinzas en un desafortunado caminante. Beelz resopló y ante la negativa del hombre por retirarse comenzó a tararear una melodía.

-No me parece muy educado de su parte el ignorarme- declaró Gabriel con el rostro rojo y acercándose a la banca para tapar la vista de la mujer hacia las estrellas. –Disculpa, pero estoy hablando contigo.

-¿Así que eso hacías?- dijo Beelz de forma tranquila –Perdón pero solo escuché a un bruto y sus exigencias ridículas. Tienes toda la demás cubierta para ti y los tuyos por las mañanas, al menos déjame ver las estrellas y esta banca por las noches- Acto seguido la joven desvió la mirada.

.Mira, encanto, yo no hago las reglas, es lo más conveniente para ti que te vayas de este lugar reservado para la clase… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Beelz ya iba a medio camino de la cubierta cuando Gabriel la siguió –Tercera clase es por allá- señaló las escaleras al lado contrario.

-Nadie dijo que voy a tercera clase- dijo Beelz sonriente -¿Quieres mi banco? Quédatelo, yo iré a la proa, por cierto, ese cigarrillo huele espantoso- Gabriel frunció el ceño rojo de la ira. Nunca había conocido a un ser tan… tan terco y tan renuente a seguir sus palabras. -¿Qué, tampoco quieres mi banco?- preguntó la joven cuando Gabriel la siguió con la vista, estaba ordenando sus pensamientos para empezar a explicarle que la tercera clase no debía estar en los lugares de la primera. –Puedes compartir la proa conmigo, si mantienes la boca cerrada.

-¡Qué descarada!- murmuró el hombre –Llamaré a los guardias- pero Gabriel no fue demasiado lejos, avanzó unos pasos pero para su mala fortuna, la joven no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y cerrarse el abrigo que llevaba puesto, el aire le daba de lleno y notó que temblaba a pesar de los intentos por mantenerse firme mirando al horizonte y al mar. No creía en su amenaza y a decir verdad cuando miró la palidez de su rostro y la enclenque figura, Gabriel no se creía tan capaz de ir a llamar a un oficial por mucho que aquella insolente lo mereciera.

Beelz por su parte confió en su suerte y en que los perros que ladran rara vez muerden; tuvo razón en confiar en su instinto, sobre todo cuando sintió la mirada violeta del hombre recorrerla de arriba abajo –Hay mejores cosas qué mirar si vienes- dijo pensando que oiría los pasos alejare; se equivocó. Con algo de curiosidad el hombre empezó a avanzar hacia ella.

-Si te encuentra algún guardia vas a tener graves consecuencias- dijo con el tono severo pero la curiosidad y la duda bailando en su expresión. Beelz conocía aquellos semblantes. Los educados para siempre sonreír cuando se debe y que nunca se han sentido libres de expresar sus emociones, los había visto una y otra vez y todos eran igual de aburridos hasta que algo sembraba la chispa para que sus músculos descubrieran la forma de moverse por sí mismos.

-Pero nadie va a encontrarme “encanto”- dijo la joven en una mala imitación –Y qué si es de primera clase, creo que todos deberían mirar- Gabriel iba a burlarse de que allí no había más que oscuridad cuando la joven le tomó por sorpresa la bufanda y lo obligó a inclinarse sobre las rejas de acero.

Justo donde la luz de la luna golpeaba la superficie, un brillo y un movimiento uniforme captaron su vista para luego desaparecer. Una aleta que salpicó fue lo siguiente en verse y luego un ojo que se enfocó en el barco antes de desaparecer, detrás del sonido del motor el cántico del agua y de los habitantes que avanzaban era evidente. Gabriel jamás había visto una aleta tan enorme ni había escuchado el canto que los pescadores relataban y que él jamás creyó llegar a oír. Otra aleta salió a la superficie y luego el espectáculo que hizo a Gabriel perder la compostura seria que había tomado. Una cabeza y luego un cuerpo impulsado en el aire antes de sumergirse de nueva cuenta en el océano, un grito de sorpresa y retrocedió unos pasos para la diversión de la joven que sonreía.

-Esas cosas…- alcanzó a decir antes de que la joven lo cortara.

-No son “cosas”. Dudo que todo tu dinero te haga ver algo así de nuevo- los ojos de Beelz se iluminaron como la piel de las ballenas. Gabriel se acercó de nuevo a la cubierta. –Es increíble y muy hermoso- para cuando Gabriel volvió en sí, la voz casi se le fue al ver a la mujer subir poco a poco el barandal

-¡Estás loca!- dijo antes de acercarse con rapidez para tomar el abrigo que llevaba puesto. -¡¿Acaso eres suicida?!- Beelz sonrió de lado al tiempo que trataba de soltarse del agarre del hombre.

-No, solo quiero ver si puedo tocar- era chica estaba más trastornada de lo que esperaba, Gabriel tenía la voz atorada en la garganta, no tenía nada que ver y dudaba que algo se perdiera si la chica saltaba con las ballenas, sin embargo el deber moral lo obligaba a quedarse -¿Quieres intentar?- en un pequeño movimiento Beelz saltó al otro lado de la cerca quedando a merced de mar abierto –Oye, estás más pálido que la luna.

-Señorita, esto no es gracioso.

-Beelzebub… No Señorita- declaró la joven muy segura de sí misma. Con esa misma seguridad Gabriel la vio bajar con gracia para estirar la mano, una de las formas se acercó pero no lo suficiente para su decepción, debía haberlo imaginado.

-Señorita Beelzebub esto es inapropiado y…

-Hace cinco minutos estabas echándome de TU cubierta y ahora quieres que regrese- Gabriel frunció el ceño

-Eso no significa que desee verla muerta- Beelz rio con fuerza.

-Me verías muerta si no tuviera cuidado- dijo la joven -¿Nunca has tomado un riesgo en tu vida?- Gabriel desvió la mirada –Eso explica todo. Déjame adivinar. Familia rica, padres ricos, madre posiblemente controladora, padre orgulloso, dos o tal vez tres hermanos vestidos igual que tu pero menos afortunados y… Una prometida tan educada que las tazas de té ruegan por estar entre sus manos… Bueno, en tu caso no hay muchas razones para tomar riesgos- para ese punto Gabriel estaba tan molesto que no pensó dos veces antes de subir al barandal y tratar de alcanzar a la joven de tercera clase quien lo miró sorprendida –Vaya, el señorito tiene una que otra sorpresa- Gabriel suspiró.

-Gabriel, pero para ti Señor Arcángel es suficiente- el hombre hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ocultar el miedo en su voz. A su lado Beelzebub se acercó y poco a poco lo hizo acomodarse de tal manera que sus manos estuvieran bien sujetas. –No sé cómo puedes hacer esto. Es ridículo y tonto.

Beelz levantó una ceja y luego se dedicó a tararear y a soltar pequeñas estrofas de una canción. Gabriel la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. –Con todo respeto, señor Arcángel- dijo Beelz con una sonrisita –No soy yo la que lo obligó a venir conmigo.- Gabriel volteó, curioso de la mirada de hielo que lo había hecho colgarse de la proa a pesar de los peligros, debajo del cielo y con el mar de fondo ambas figuras se quedaron mirando unos segundos, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. Gabriel fue el primero en soltar una risa. No se dieron cuenta cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que los brazos de Gabriel empezaron a acalambrarse y las ballenas desaparecieron, Beelz se lamentaba de no haber llegado a tocar una pero siempre había posibilidad de que lo imposible sucediera. Justo ahora pasaba, mientras ayudaba a Gabriel a desenredarse de la barandilla y lo ayudaba a cruzar al lado seguro. Beelz lo hizo primero y le ofreció la mano al señorito. –Hey, sigues estando más pálido que la luna- dijo en broma, esta vez Gabriel sonrió y aceptó el brazo de la joven, iba a decir que seguía pensando en que estaba loca cuando la bufanda que llevaba al cuello quedó debajo de su zapato, Beelzebub apenas pudo tomar el brazo libre del hombre con ambas manos cuando Gabriel resbaló por la barandilla con un grito de terror.

-¡Por favor!- Rogó Gabriel al tiempo que trataba de sostenerse. El corazón de Beelzebub subió por su garganta, su fuerza y la adrenalina sostuvieron a Gabriel con firmeza, el par de ojos violeta frívolos ahora rogando que lo salvara. -¡Por favor, no me dejes caer!

-¡No!- fue la única palabra que Beelzebub logró escucharse decir, el peso estaba jugando en su contra y bien sabía que no iba a resistir -¡Gabriel! ¡Gabriel escucha! No dejaré que te caigas, pero… trata de ayudarme- en un impulso desesperado el joven se impulsó para que su mano libre alcanzara las rejas, fue en vano, el sudor frío se coló por la frente de ambos. -¡Por favor! ¡Una vez más!- Gabriel dudó pero en un segundo impulso su mano logró sostenerse de la barandilla. Una de las manos de Beelzebub lo tomó por el abrigo jalándolo a la superficie entre temblores y pequeños gemidos de miedo. Sus piernas alcanzaron las barandillas y su peso de dejó caer hacia delante, justo encima de la figura que desesperada aún lo jalaba hacia ella.

-¡Dios!- fue su única palabra antes de quedar tendido en el suelo y rodar para quedar de espaldas sobre la cubierta. Las manos de Beelzebub estaban en las solapas de su abrigo, temblaba y parecía a punto de llorar o de empezar a gritar, su peso aunque poco estaba arriba de él quien solo logró articular las palabras GRACIAS una y otra vez atrayéndola a su pecho.

Beelzebub no era adepta a los abrazos pero el espanto del momento la dejó relajarse en contra del pecho de Gabriel quien aún balbuceaba y la hacía pensar que quería estallar en lágrimas. No pensó en lo cómodo que era abrazar a un desconocido hasta que la arrancaron de forma brutal. Un oficial fue el encargado de detenerla y de esposarla mientras una mujer de aspecto señorial se inclinaba sobre Gabriel sollozando y lo llenaba de abrazos y besos.

-Bien ¿Ahora qué tenemos aquí?- Beelzebub cerró los ojos, era un mal momento para existir, para estar en la cubierta y para llevar un abrigo que había “tomado prestado”


	4. Los Reyes del Mundo

No era la primera vez que tenía esposas en las manos, pero si la primera donde no había hecho algo para ameritarlas. Mantuvo la calma cuando empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre estar en la cubierta de primera clase y sobre el abrigo que había tomado prestado.

-Bribón, al parecer el Sr Collins estará feliz de recuperar su pertenencia robada- Beelz gruñó por lo bajo, una mala costumbre que le había aprendido a su padre cuando aún vivía.

-El Sr Collins debería de prestar más atención de donde deja sus cosas, el barandal de la cubierta no es un perchero comunitario- dijo segura antes de que su voz se viera interrumpida por uno de los caballeros recién llegados. Beelz supo que le disgustaba desde el primer momento en verlo, su porte ancha y su cara sonriente que detrás guardaba una amenaza la llenó de enojo.

-La seguridad en este navío es inaceptable, mi hermano casi es asesinado, no duden que tendré un informe sobre esto al llegar a Nueva York. Siempre digo que la tercera clase debería estar encerrada allá abajo- Beelz estaba a punto de escupirle en la cara cuando Gabriel aún pálido y apoyado en los hombros de la mujer bien vestida hizo una seña al sujeto para que se callara. Beelz contempló unos instantes ambos rostros, quizá… Negó con la cabeza, en lo único que se asemejaban esos dos era en los trajes tan pulcros que usaban, fuera de ello, Gabriel tenía los ojos más impresionantes que hubiera contemplado y era por mucho más atractivo que su supuesto hermano.

Gabriel por su parte reunió fuerzas y apretó la mano de Michael al tiempo que hacía a su hermano callar. Su corazón más tranquilo encontró las palabras para hablar y la fuerza para mirar en el hielo azul de los ojos de la señorita Beelzebub para pedir que lo respaldara –Ella no trataba de hacerme daño- Michael lo miró interrogante al igual que el primer oficial –Había salido a dar un paseo a la cubierta y de pronto escuché el canto de… de… Ballenas- Sandalphon hizo una mueca de disgusto, no creía nada esa historia pero el tono de su hermano terminó por convencerlo en los últimos párrafos de su historia –Había leído que el negocio ballenero es excelente remuneración en estos tiempos así que me animé a asomarme de más y esta cosa- señaló con cierto odio fingido la corbata que aún colgaba en su cuello –Me jugó en contra y terminé por resbalar. Habría muerto si esta señorita no hubiera estado aquí para tomar mi mano y salvarme.

Michael lo miró entre preocupada y molesta, a diferencia de los oficiales ella creía cada una de las palabras que Gabriel decía -¡Siempre te he dicho que esa bufanda es de pésimo gusto! Cuando volvamos al camarote vas a deshacerte de ella. No quiero volver a verla en lo que me resta de vida- Gabriel afirmó a las palabras de su prometida que fueron suficientes para hacer más creíble su historia. Beelz lo miró sorprendida pero pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando el primer oficial la miró sospechoso.

-¿Es cierto eso, jovecita?- Beelz miró a Gabriel y luego afirmó con la cabeza. -¡En ese caso estamos ante una heroína!- los oficiales se apresuraron a quitarle las esposas justo antes de que Michael le tomara las manos aún adoloridas.

-Salvaste a mi prometido- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, sin pensarlo mucho Michael le dio un ligero abrazo para luego soltarla. Beelz sintió una patada en el estómago al escucharla decir la palabra “prometido” –Déjanos hacer algo por ti- Beelz se mordió el labio, por un segundo pensó que lo que quería no podían darlo con tanta facilidad, menos cuando Gabriel se portó esquivo al lado de su hermano y prometida. Sería una tonta si pensaba que alguien como él bajaría la mirada para ver a los que estaban bajo su preciosa cubierta.

Sandalphon se apresuró hacia adelante sacando su billetera. Podía adivinarse que respiraba por la nariz disgustado por el aroma a tiza y sudor que seguro ella desprendía –Diez serán suficiente- dijo ofreciendo a Beelz un fajo de billetes, la joven iba a reclamar que para ella valía más la vida de una persona cuando Gabriel la miró suplicante, su expresión de fantasma la hizo suspirar y aceptar la recompensa –Bueno, fue una larga noche, deberíamos irnos.

-Espera- dijo Michael -¿Solo eso vale para ti la vida de mi prometido? - dijo casi ofendida con su futuro cuñado antes de girarse a la joven nuevamente –Ven a cenar con nosotros mañana, una de mis amigas seguro tendrá algo que te quede, sería un honor tenerte en nuestra mesa ¿No Sandalphon?- el hombre fingió una sonrisa pero afirmó ante su futura cuñada –Bien, te veremos mañana, querida.- Michael volvió a abrazarla antes de jalar la mano de su prometido quien solo dio una inclinación a Beelz en señal de adiós.

Sandalphon por su parte pasó a su lado mirándola de arriba abajo –Es curioso, mi hermano interesándose en la fauna acuática al tiempo que una pordiosera camina de casualidad en la cubierta. Mucha casualidad ¿No cree señorita?- Beelz se mantuvo firme en sus palabras, el frío le pegaba de lleno ahora que se habían llevado su abrigo sin embargo buscó la manera de no dar señas de debilidad cuando respondió.

-Casualidad no, destino- y con eso encontró la fuerza en sus piernas para bajar a su cubierta y a la recámara donde dormía con Dagon y otros dos pasajeros. Su corazón aún latía cuando tomó su cuaderno de dibujos y encendió una pequeña lámpara de mesa a su lado para empezar a trabajar. Dagon en la cama de arriba se quejó pero luego de darse la vuelta volvió a dormir, Hastur y Ligur por su parte estaban envueltos el uno en el otro en una de las camas de la litera y presumiblemente cansados así que no notaron los minutos donde la luz iluminó el pequeño camarote.

Beelz había aprendido a dibujar en las calles, copiando narices y ganándose el pan a base de trazos de finos vestidos. Eso no significaba que no le gustara hacerlo, mentiría al decir que había otra cosa que le gustara tanto como retratar las expresiones de otras personas y aquella noche con un trozo de grafito había inmortalizado en una de las páginas de su libreta la expresión del hombre en la cubierta antes de descubrir que se llamaba Gabriel y luego la del joven que había llevado casi a su muerte en una caída.

Rió al dibujar sus cejas arqueadas y se tomó su tiempo al capturar los ojos violeta, le habría encantado tener colores pero supuso que ninguno lograría el tono de Gabriel contra el reflejo de la luna y el mar. Sin saberlo, Dagon despertó y se dedicó a husmear en los trazos de su amiga asomando la cabeza desde su litera.

-Muy guapo- dijo Dagon sonriente -¿Quién es?- Beelzebub cerró su libreta algo sonrojada. –Me resulta familiar- Beelz le comentó que estaba divagando, solo era el boceto de algún hombre que había visto en la cubierta aquella noche y cuyo perfil era tan bueno como el de los “muchachos franceses” que jamás admitiría haber dibujado. –Debes estar bromeando. Te gusta, a este lo dibujaste más de dos veces- la joven de cabello negro no hizo más que aferrarse a su libreta recordando la calidez de aquel hombre al abrazarla y aquella sensación de estar llevando a alguien al vacío que ella llamaba vida.

-Se llama Gabriel- dijo a Dagon, la pelirroja ni siquiera fingió estar sorprendida mientras se acomodaba los mechones de cabello y se acomodaba para escuchar a su amiga. En la cama de al lado Hastur soltó un ronquido que hijo a ambas jóvenes reír. –Es un tonto- Beelz sonrió de lado al recordar la actitud mandona en la que se dirigió a ella, prepotente pero siempre educada hasta que logró desesperarlo –Y posiblemente jamás lo volveré a ver- Dagon borró su sonrisa y miró interrogante a su amiga; había seguido se cerca todos los amoríos de la joven pero nunca había visto que su sonrisa se volviera tan triste al hablar sobre separaciones. La pelinegra ocultó casi de inmediato la repentina tristeza, una nacida del hecho de que aquella noche solo quedaría como un recuerdo.

Uno grato, pero al final uno que le provocaría la sensación de vacío al evocarlo. Beelz tenía pocos de esos almacenados, uno se llamaba familia y el otro sueños rotos. El primero era para las navidades y los momentos agridulces; el segundo era la ira y la frustración; Gabriel… ese sería el más complicado de catalogar, sobre todo si accedía a ascender a la cubierta y cenar al lado de su prometida; sería ese recuerdo que surgiría del sonido del mar y de aquellos paseos nocturnos y momentos de soledad. Beelz se odió al pensar en voltear la vista cada segundo para comprobar que él no se acercaba. Ridículo, sacudió la cabeza y negó, ella era más que recuerdos y su corazón más que latidos por un par de ojos violeta.

-¿Acaso murió?- dijo Dagon en tono preocupado y buscando la verdad en los ojos de Beelz.

-Peor- dijo la pelinegra recuperando su risa habitual cuando Hastur rodó fuera de la cama dejando a Ligur libre para envolverse con el cobertor. –Es de primera clase- Dagon hizo una mueca –Y con un lindo vestido y rizos corriendo detrás de él- Dagon hizo que su mueca se transformara en una expresión de dolor.

-Eres demasiado buena para él entonces- Hastur preguntó de qué estaban hablando, cuando recibió las noticias del flechazo de Beelz no hizo más que dar el mismo consejo, las cubiertas a su modo de ver eran para más que solo adorno y distinción, las barreras eran protección y cruzarlas te exponía a un mundo dispuesto a devorarte; Beelz estuvo de acuerdo con esa lógica a pesar de que Dagon puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó que había cosas más allá de las barreras y posibilidades cuando éstas se derrumbaban.

-Hombre trata de dormir- se quejó Ligur ante la conversación –Si no les molesta, señoritas, podían devolverme a MI hombre y seguir su discusión mañana- Dagon soltó una interjección de inconformidad cuando Hastur sonriente abandonó la conversación no sin antes dejar en claro su punto.

-Los reyes del mundo no aman, chica, ellos solo juegan y las consecuencias de ese juego las tenemos nosotros.

Beelz tuvo pesadillas el resto de la noche.

***

Gabriel se sentía débil, las piernas aún le fallaban cuando recibió en su mano una copa de vino para el susto y cuando el capitán mismo fue a disculparse por la ineficiencia del personal de cubierta, Gabriel afirmó con la cabeza, su hermano fue el encargado de soltar todos los reclamos y la ira mientras Michael sostenía su mano y aceptaba las disculpas con calma pero aún recordaba a los hombres que pudo haber perdido a su prometido antes de la boda. Fue la primera vez donde Gabriel se sintió como un objeto negociable más que como una persona, quizá ya lo había sentido antes y quizá le había dado igual porque ese mundo así era. Su mundo se manejaba por el coste del objeto-beneficio y por la ley de quien posee más vale más.

Él mismo había creído eso hasta que vio a su hermano pasarle unos billetes a la joven de la cubierta y a ella fulminándolo con la mirada, pudo leer entre líneas lo que ella quiso decir y estaba de acuerdo con la joven de tercera clase. Gabriel Arcángel supo su precio esa noche: unos tantos billetes que Sandalphon ya echaba en falta y una invitación a cenar. Pudo decir que la decepción era evidente de no ser por la sensación de vacío que se volcaba en su mente; habían sido segundos, minutos y aquel encuentro había significado más que una simple desventura, casi se alegraba de haber resbalado. Casi.

-Oh, querido, sigues tan pálido- Michael le tocó la frente con dulzura cuando los oficiales los dejaron solos –Te traeré un poco de té…. ¿Uriel? Trae mi maleta, allí debe haber un poco de tónico para los nervios- Michael dejó a su prometido en su camarote, con los labios resecos y pensando en cabello negro más de lo que iba a admitir, aquella chica, lo había obligado a cruzar una barrera de seguridad para tocar una estúpida ballena, lo había hecho ponerse en peligro.

No. Gabriel la había seguido como un cordero. Estaba claro y más lo estuvo cuando su hermano se sentó a su lado.

-No me creo que hayas resbalado por un par de kilos de grasa- fue lo primero que dijo su hermano. Gabriel puso su mejor gesto de indignación logrando derrumbar un poco las dudas de su hermano -¿No te agradaría una… pordiosera, me equivoco?- Gabriel sintió un nudo en la garganta pero se obligó a reír. Sandalphon lo siguió con gusto –Me había preocupado.

-El solo hecho de que me salvara no quiere decir que deje su lugar- Gabriel sintió que esa frase lo hería más a él que a ella, la incomodidad lo hizo suspirar –Las ballenas son un buen negocio y nosotros necesitamos sacar a flote los nuestros- Sandalphon aceptó sus palabras -Menos mal aquella mujer rondaba por allí- la idea de ver a… a Beelz rondando en la cubierta hizo que su estómago sintiera algo, quizá era ocasionado por el terrible incidente del que aún se recuperaba.

Eso vendrá después, primero el negocio principal- dijo su hermano mientras señalaba una de las maletas que Gabriel había llevado consigo –Quizá debas dárselo ahora, las mujeres aprecian esos pequeños gestos.

Se decía que los Arcángel tenían extraños secretos, se llegó a rumorar que Gabriel había quedado en bancarrota ese año, sin embargo dichos rumores se callaron con la estrategia de su hermano mayor, quien en búsqueda de una joya para su cuñada había dado con un collar espectacular; se decía que la piedra había sido usada por reyes y luego de una desafortunada revolución donde el rey perdió el cuello para lucirlo, había sido puesto en venta justo a tiempo para que Gabriel lo adquiriera para su prometida. Las palabras de su posible bancarrota dejaron de perseguirlo y con ello se comprobó que la señorita Michael no se casaba con Gabriel por un mero negocio.

Aquel collar era un símbolo de cariño y aprecio, uno muy caro y que Gabriel guardaba aún en la maleta buscando el momento adecuado para ponerlo en el cuello de su futura dueña. Michael en su propio cuarto separado por una puerta, se peinaba mientras Uriel preparaba el té y esperaba a que su prometido viniera a su lado. Su cuñado le aseguró que aquella noche Gabriel deseaba regalarle algo propio de una reina y emocionaba no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza.

-Está bien- dijo Gabriel con un suspiro de resignación, cuando su hermano se retiró a su propia recámara, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para abrir la caja forrada de terciopelo y admirar el hermoso “Corazón del Mar” un zafiro pesado en forma de corazón rodeado por plata y luego más plata como cadena. Un trabajo estupendo y quizá maldito por el destino de reyes y reinas anteriores.

Lo colocó entre sus dedos y cerró la caja, un momento antes de decidirse a caminar, imaginó que aquella noche no era la correcta, no quería temblar cuando sus manos colocaran en el cuello de Michael la joya ni quería tener aquella expresión de absoluta confusión luego de imaginar ese collar en otro cuello o en otras circunstancias.

Fue así que Gabriel avanzó al cuarto de su prometida sin nada más en sus manos que dudas y el encanto que lo caracterizaba. Michael estaba decepcionada pero tener a su prometido para ella unos minutos era suficiente, sobre todo luego de mirar a aquella… jovencita delante de él. Haberla encontrado en sus brazos fue motivo suficiente para querer arrojarla por la borda pero ahora, abrazada a Gabriel aquellos celos se transformaban en agradecimiento; su prometido estaba a salvo y ahora tendría una maravillosa historia que contar a su grupo de desayuno.

-Pensé que te perdía- dijo Michael en voz baja –menos más que esa jovencita vagaba por allí- Gabriel afirmó con la cabeza. -¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- Gabriel captó la verdadera intención y se encogió de hombros –Como sea, estoy feliz de aún tenerte a mi lado- y claro que lucía feliz, Michael era radiante en sí misma, más cuando obtenía aquello que deseaba y Gabriel era parte de esas cosas valiosas por las que todos competían pero solo uno ganaba.

-Michael- dijo Gabriel, al borde de expresar una duda sobre ese muendo perfecto, sobre aquellas murallas que sostenían todo su mundo.

-Jamás harías algo que me lastimara- dijo ella deteniendo los pilares de su propio castillo de hadas e ilusión, claro que lo sabía pero se negaba a aceptarlo –Lo sé, fue solo un accidente y entiendo que algún rostro puede perturbar el corazón de un hombre, más una acción valerosa- Michael jugó bien sus palabras, tanto que atrapó a Gabriel en menos de un minuto –Eres mi esposo en la práctica y yo como tu esposa lo comprendo y sé que quizá lo nuestro fue precipitado pero tu corazón es mío- Gabriel afirmó a las palabras de su prometida incapaz de pensar que conocía las implicaciones de esas palabras. Cuando Gabriel la abrazó no sintió calidez ni aquella sensación de poseer una estrella en sus manos como aquella misma noche sintió con aquella desconocida.

En los brazos de Michael, él era suyo, como un gato, un perro, su vida estaba en sus manos y en las acciones que poseía, fue la primera vez que se comparó a sí mismo con los cuadros que a su futura esposa le encantaban; había pagado por él y su vida estaba entre sus manos.

-Somos los reyes del mundo, amor mio- dijo Michael, Gabriel afirmó pensando en aquellos ojos hielo y en la capacidad que tuvo aquella joven para sacarlo de su zona y hacer latir a su corazón. Rey ¿pero a qué costo?


	5. Castillos en el Aire

Beelz esperaba todo al levantarse, una nueva paga por dibujos, encontrar a un oficial y ser señalada como la jovencita que salvó a un pasajero de primera clase e incluso pisar algún desecho de perro; no esperaba que en su parte del barco hubiera un hombre de saco y corbata preguntando por una joven de aspecto varonil y con la altura de un muñeco de nieve que fumaba como pipa. Beelz sonrió cuando el pasajero de tercera clase miró al hombre como si estuviera chiflado y lo rodeaba para ir al comedor. Gabriel, desesperado, buscaba con la mirada a la siguiente víctima de su interrogatorio mal hecho.

-¿Aspecto varonil?- Gabriel no se emocionaba a menudo pero aquella vez se dio el lujo de hacerlo; los ojos violeta brillaron por detrás de su traje que no era por cierto el más elegante que tenía (pero claro que lo era).

-¡Señorita!- dijo sorprendido por su presencia un segundo antes de recuperar la compostura que lo caracterizaba. Sus labios que luchaban contra una sonrisa se escondieron en una tos fingida y en un carraspeo para luego mirar a la joven que a diferencia de él no tenía obligación alguna por ocultar algo. Tenía una sonrisa pícara en labios, la mirada de quien ha dormido solo con las estrellas de techo y la seguridad en su postura de quien ha corrido por el mundo sin temor de perder algo.

La joven puso sus manos en la espalda mientras jugaba silenciosa con su cuaderno de dibujo, el cual Gabriel miro con curiosidad. –No pensé verlo por aquí- dijo rompiendo el silencio y los nervios evidentes de Gabriel quién aún no lograba entender por completo sus acciones, simplemente atribuía todo a la necesidad de agradecerle en persona.

-Solo quería agradecerle, por lo de ayer- Gabriel no sabía que más decir, podría pasar horas charlando sobre finanzas, sobre los “nuevos ricos” que se colaban en la alta sociedad, claro, prefería hablar de sus gustos secretos por el teatro y por la ópera pero fuera de allí no tenía conversación alguna para iniciar. –Bueno, eso es todo- dijo tratando de eliminar toda idea de seguir hablando; Beelzebub no tenía un peinado como el de las mujeres que había conocido, tampoco usaba vestido y sin embargo la encontró hermosa a esa manera tan salvaje e impredecible, con esos ojos examinándolo y esperando. –Creo que no la distraigo más, quizá…

-Quizá quieras ilustrarme sobre la cena- dijo Beel apresurándose y evitando que diera un paso para irse. Toda promesa hecha para no ir a aquel evento de alta alcurnia fue interrumpida con la sonrisa nerviosa de Gabriel, quien vio en esas palabras la excusa correcta para quedarse. –Jamás he ido a una.

-¿Dónde están mis modales? Claro que por ello estaba aquí, solo que con todo este ruido debía olvidarlo- Beel afirmó sin creer mucho en sus palabras

-Pensé que estaba aquí solo para agradecerme por salvar su vida, señor Gabriel- dijo de forma juguetona –En ese caso, fue un placer salvar a alguien en apuros- Gabriel siguió sus pasos cuando ella empezó a avanzar directo a conseguir algo de comer.

-Bueno, en ese caso también debo aclarar que no hubiese estado en apuros si no hubiera seguido sus pasos- Beel lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-¿Es necesario hablar así en su presencia?- dijo cansada de dirigirse a él como si fuera un desconocido –Mi nombre es Beelz, solo eso, no señorita y mucho menos usted. Quizá solo por hoy podamos hablar como personas normales en un hermoso barco con rumbo indefinido y sin cubiertas que determinen que lenguaje usar.

Gabriel afirmó con la cabeza –En ese caso, si es para su… tu comodidad, por ahora soy solo Gabriel- Beel sonrió al tiempo que seguía avanzando al comedor y evitando la plática que los llevaba a su encuentro fortuito en la cubierta.

Gabriel no estaba muy emocionado con compartir la mesa con la tercera clase, pero no debió hacerlo. Beelz se conformó con tomar algo de pan y dos manzanas para la mañana, con destreza la joven le lanzó una a Gabriel.

-No sé si ya comiste, pero algo de fruta siempre es buena para empezar la mañana- Gabriel no negó mientras seguían caminando. -¿De qué hablaremos primero, etiqueta, me enseñarás que cucharita debo usar para el puré y cual para la sopa?- En otras circunstancias Gabriel habría dicho que esas lecciones eran más que importantes para la etiqueta y para las buenas costumbres pero el hecho de ver cómo Beelz se reía tan fácil de ellas como si no valieran nada para ella, lo hizo sentir más sorpresa antes que enojo.

-En la cena me sentaré a tu lado, así que no hay necesidad de esa lección, solo debes hacer lo mismo que yo- Beelz en respuesta se irguió y levantó la cabeza, sus pasos se hicieron más largos y puso su cuaderno en su pecho mientras avanzaba de forma orgullosa. Obtuvo varias miradas divertidas y el silbido de un joven al que Gabriel le echó una mirada feroz, ese tipo de comportamientos no iba a permitirlos en su presencia, menos hacia su acompañante, era una dama después de todo -¿Qué se supone que haces?- Beel lo miró con una sonrisa que intentó copiar de la prometida de Gabriel.

-Imitándote, solo que aún no me sale ese porte de pavo real que tienes- Beel se echó a reír de su propia broma, Gabriel trató de decirle que eso no tenía ninguna gracia, pero aquella osadía solo hizo que su boca se ocultara detrás de su puño para evitar que su risa se escuchara.

Caminaron hasta que sus pasos los llevaron a cubierta. Beelz no tenía permitido estar allí moralmente pero poco le importó, estar al lado de Gabriel la hizo víctima de todas las miradas y murmullos pero no le importó cuando la conversación de etiqueta se desvió a los viajes que había hecho ella a lo largo de su vida. No se había abierto tanto desde que conociera a su mejor amiga, pero resultó que era fácil hablar con Gabriel aunque interrumpiera mucho para preguntar. Habló de la vez que estuvo en Pamplona, de las pinturas que había visto en exposición en Paría y de la vez que había dormido al lado de los canales de Venecia.

-Viajas mucho para ser…- Gabriel se pensó mejor sus palabras.

-Dilo, soy pobre- Beel se encogió de hombros pero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Iba a decir persona de recursos limitados- Beel tomó eso más como un insulto que el hecho de decir las cosas como eran. –Nunca he estado en otro sitio que no sea Londres, mi madre y padre vivieron y murieron allí, yo estudié allí, conocí a Michael allí y si no fuera por negocios aún estaría en ese sitio. No pienso que haya mucho que ver allá afuera- Al menos no lo pensaba cuando estaba rodeado en esos grandes salones adornados de telas finas y de música; llegó a pensarlo cuando Sandalphon le dijo que el dinero se había acabado e incluso antes que el miedo a la miseria vino la oportunidad, aquella que todo humano desea cuando se afloja una cadena del tobillo, una que Gabriel llamaba libertad y de la que Beel gozaba en su totalidad.

-Mi padre decía que el mundo era demasiado hermoso como para no permitirse explorarlo- Beelz apenas recordaba a aquel hombre que un día se fue al mar para no volver –Y tenía razón. Cuando baje de aquí quiero ir a ver esos juegos que dicen que te dan vueltas hasta vomitar y probar uno de esos sombreros feos que llevan los vaqueros; si Dagon y yo tenemos suerte, vamos a abrir un negocio, dicen que en América todo es posible así que puede que me transforme en el siguiente Monet. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás cuando bajes?

Gabriel endureció su expresión y miró al frente –Voy a casarme- Beelz asintió con la cabeza esperando que hubiera más –Y a encargarme de algunos negocios de compra-venta- Beelz lo interrumpió cuando Gabriel empezó a desviarse en lo terrible que sería ir a San Francisco y luego a esa ciudad llamada Nueva York.

-¿Vas a casarte y lo único en que piensas es en qué tan horrible será tu estancia?- Gabriel no quería pensar en esa boda, pero terminó haciéndolo.

-Se enviaron más de quinientas invitaciones y todos los miembros del parlamento están incluidos- Beelz abrió la boca en sorpresa, una sola pregunta la dejaba intranquila y fue la única que necesitó para tirar las barreras de Gabriel, del hombre que ocultaba sus sonrisas y que ella pensaba estaba tan reprimido como todas aquellas damas que al verla comenzaban a balbucear –Y yo solo puedo pensar en que todos estarán allí para verme, emitiendo juicios y validando si la unión es aceptable o un simple negocio.

-¿La amas?- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Gabriel quien la miró molesto –Es simple ¿Amas a esa tal Michael tanto como para casarte con ella delante de más de quinientos invitados?

Gabriel balbuceó antes de tomar distancia –Eso es muy grosero, venido de una dama es algo vulgar y… y muy malo- Beelz se cruzó de brazos pero no dejó de tocar aquel punto aunque la respuesta la había dejado en claro.

-Nadie debería de casarse si no tiene amor por esa persona y mucho menos debería tener como su objetivo el de otros ¿Si tanto le gustaba ella a tu hermano, por qué no se casa él?- Gabriel había cometido el error de decirle sobre los consejos de su hermano para que pidiera la mano de su prometida en matrimonio.

-Nunca podrías entenderlo… Nadie podría- Beelz se aproximó y lo miró desafiante.

-Lo entiendo, pero no lo acepto ¿En verdad vas a bajar de este barco, el más grandioso d la historia humana solo para entrar a una jaula?- Gabriel desvió la vista molesto hacia el cuaderno que Beelz había llevado bajo el brazo. De un tirón logró arrebatarlo.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quién está siendo grosero ahora?!- Beelz con las mejillas rojas estiró las manos para arrancar de las manos de Gabriel su cuaderno, el hombre logró envolver su cintura en un brazo y usar una sola mano para abrirlo.

-Lo has llevado todo el día, sol, sería una pena no ver los encantadores dibujos que manejas- dijo con una sonrisa de burla que Beelz encontró tan desesperante como encantadora. -¿Veamos, qué tanto dibujas?- Gabriel borró su sonrisa por una expresión de deleite mientras las páginas pasaban, había bailarinas, una familia que vestía ropas de gitanos, padres con hijos, madres tomando e sus brazos a sus recién nacidos y formas humanas de carácter comparable con las pinturas que Michael apreciaba y que él en silencio alabó. Eran hechas de grafito, algunas de tinta y poca con colores pero todas eran grandiosas con fondos llenos de árboles y de ríos que solo se encontraban en libros. Beelz logró zafarse del agarre. –Beelz, esto es un trabajo detallado y muy profesional- dijo pasando las hojas, no sabía mucho de arte pero le parecía mejor que Monet o algunos de los autores donde la figura humana era irreconocible.

-¿En serio?- Beelz pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo hasta que lo miró examinar con cuidado los trazos del vestido de una dama.

-No soy admirador del arte, pero reconozco un buen trabajo cuando lo veo- Gabriel cerró casi de golpe la libreta al llegar a los dibujos que Beelz había hecho en Francia –Pero debo decir que el aire naturalista está lejos de ser mi favorito.

Beelz lo miró pensando que no había nada más adorable de ver que el rostro sonrojado de Gabriel y fingiendo que las visiones del cuerpo desnudo no lo perturbaban. No quiso molestarlo, después de todo el arte era tan subjetiva como aquel impulso que la empujaba a besarlo, detrás de aquel traje y de esa expresión siempre correcta y seria había algo que Beelz deseaba conocer.

-Tienes un don- dijo Gabriel al devolver la libreta –Ves a las personas, incluso ves cosas donde nadie más las voltearía a mirar; nunca en mi vida conocí a alguien que quisiera ver las ballenas o las estrellas…

-Te veo a ti- dijo demasiado cerca para ser considerado correcto. Demasiado como para que Gabriel agachara la cabeza.

-¿Y qué ves?

-En la cubierta, tú me seguiste- Gabriel no agachó la cabeza, tomó distancia tan solo las palabras fueron pronunciadas; Beelz no solo sabía eso y Gabriel lo comprendió en cuanto reanudaron el paseo.

Beelz veía a la gente, pero incluso más allá de lo que la misma persona percibía, por ello la pregunta, por esos sus palabras. Negó con la cabeza, si iba de una jaula a otra no importaba mucho, si iba a caminar al altar sin amor tampoco, lo que interesaba en ese momento era la persona que estaba a su lado y la sensación de querer ser sincero por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Una vez escuché que en Nueva York hay teatros y obras espectaculares que el resto del mundo nunca ha visto.- Beelz había leído de ello, pero la música no le gustaba tanto como a Gabriel, quien pasó al menos media hora hablando del ballet, de las comedias, de la ópera y de la música en general, cosas de las que solo hablaban las mujeres en sus charlas de té y que entre hombres no se tocaban, para muchos en su círculo, los teatros no eran más que otro evento social. –Lamento si mi conversación es terrible, esos temas son…

-Son interesantes- dijo Beelz y hablaba muy en serio –No tienes que disculparte por hablar de aquello que te gusta. Es más, tú y yo podríamos ir. No canto muy bien pero podríamos hacer el intento, vamos a Broadway o a ese sitio llamado Hollywood.

-¿Incursionar en el cine? Eso es pensar muy en grande.

-Sí ¿Y? Solo tienes una vida y es tu deber vivirla tan plenamente como te sea posible. Imagínalo siquiera, tu semblante en las carteleras al lado del mío y tú nombre en los teatros más visitados. Seríamos un gran equipo, tú pones el talento y yo el donde liderazgo, te impediré entrar en discusiones con productores y podríamos ir a vivir cerca de la feria, comeríamos salchichas a diario y aprendería a montar a caballo

-Y estarías conmigo- Beel se mordió el labio y afirmó; Gabriel la miraba sonriente, no como aquella mañana que se habían cruzado, se veía más joven, lleno de vida como toda persona merecía verse, no tenía el ceño fruncido y donde debía haber arrugas por una sonrisa de verdad las había. Beelz lo tomó como una promesa.

-¿Dónde más podría estar?- Gabriel no la quería en ningún otro; jamás había hablado con Michael de sueños, de deseos, ni de aspiraciones, jamás se abrió con su padre o hermano tanto como lo hizo con esa joven a su lado, aquella que lo hacía querer seguirla, aquella que lo hacía querer correr a los rincones donde el mundo estaba lleno de oportunidades. Solo bastaba estirar la mano y dejarse llevar.

-¿Prometes que al menos hablaremos de ello?- Beelz afirmó con la cabeza mientras seguían inventado castillos en el aire. –Gracias- Beelz esperó que la besara, en verdad lo quería, deseaba enseñarle el mundo y recorrer lo que faltaba de él a su lado, llevarlo lejos de aquella cubierta con la gente que los miraba, enseñarle que había vida más allá de la hermosa vida llena de mentiras que le habían enseñado. Cuando Gabriel se inclinó ella cerró los ojos pero el beso nunca llegó.

-¡MICHAEL!- Gabriel endureció la mirada y volvió a aquella pose de soldado de plomo. Michael venía acompañada de su séquito de amigas, entre ellas Anathema, una joven cuyo marido había caído en una mina de oro por pura suerte haciéndose rico de inmediato. Era una de las nuevas ricas que las minas del oeste habían hecho. Gabriel buscó con la mirada pero Uriel no parecía estar en ningún lado. Todo rastro de valentía y de aquellos planes se esfumaron en el viento al ver a su prometida –Pensé que sería prudente ilustrar a nuestra invitada sobre la cena de hoy – Michael de forma tranquila saludó a Beelzebub, quien tenía una sonrisa amarga en el rostro pero con educación devolvió el saludo, Michael parecía de veras tan amable que le dolía el pecho pensar en lastimarla, más le dolía que fuera a casarse sin amor.

-Les dije que era toda una atracción- dijo Michael emocionada al llevarla con sus amigas –Una heroína en serio, de no haber estado allí, ya sería una viuda antes de casarme- todas rieron al unísono, menos Anathema, reconocía cuando algo andaba mal y la mirada que Gabriel dirigía a Beelz así como ella correspondía le decían lo suficiente. –Te prestaré uno de mis vestidos.

-Si me lo permites, Michael- dijo Anthema con una sonrisa enorme –Quisiera prestarle uno de mis atuendos, tengo el vestido perfecto para ella, además mencionaste que tenías una reunión con el capitán. Michael de inmediato se abrazó a su prometido.

-Tienes razón, debemos irnos, querido, perdón por no decirte antes, pero esque deseaba que tuvieras una mañana tranquila. Un gusto, Beelzebub, te veremos en la cena- Gabriel se despidió con una reverencia, una que Beelz respondió con una afirmación.

-Tus ojos te delatan- dijo Anathema cuando guio a Beelz a sus cuartos privados –Anathema Device de Pulsifer, pero puedes decirme Ana- Beelz se puso a la defensiva pero la joven pronto dejó en claro que no iba a delatarla -Si me permites la osadía, tratas de liberar a una paloma que hace mucho aprendió a amar sus barrotes. Y si crees que puedes liberarlo, te metes a la boca del lobo- Ana más que molesta parecía interesada mientras iba de un lado a otro, terminó por sacar un vestido rojo con velos y pedrería negra.

Mientras se vestía, descubrió que Ana le caía incluso bien, sobre todo cuando empezó a habalr de ella, de su esposo y de que provenía de una familia de gitanos y por ello era tan bien vista como una cucaracha en la cocina, sin embargo, no le interesaba, Beelz perdió todo rastro de nervios cuando quedó lista, ni ella misma logró reconocerse cuando el maquillaje hizo algo impresionante en su rostro.

Beelz iba a entrar a la boca del lobo con un vestido y guantes de red, iba a tratar de liberar a una paloma; quizá no tenía posibilidades pero me queda claro una cosa, toda criatura desea algo más allá de la comodidad de la jaula y eso era la libertad.


	6. La cena

Anathema iba del brazo de su esposo, un hombre nervioso y alto que se llamaba Newt, lo que no tenía en porte y elegancia, lo saldaba con amabilidad, algo que Beelz estaba segura iba a necesitar cuando estuviera rodeada por los lobos. Newt le ofreció el brazo izquierdo pero Beelz se había negado a aceptarlo pensando que era mejor que la vieran sola a que empezaran a sacar conclusiones donde no las había; de por si su sola presencia iba a desencadenar una ola de comentarios en su contra y más con la actitud que iba a tomar frente a todos.

-Solo trata de cuidar tu espalda- dijo Newt dándole ánimos con una sonrisa. Ana afirmó con la cabeza y le tocó el hombro a Beelz antes de entrar al gran salón. El corazón de Beelzebub latía presa de los nervios pero su cabeza estaba en alto adornada por una tiara que Ana le había prestado, tenía pequeñas prolongaciones que asemejaban el halo de un ángel y era una magnífica pieza que hacía juego con el vestido, una pieza ajustada y larga que abrazaba sus caderas, el rojo intenso y brillante era rodeado por un simple velo negro al que habían cosido cuentas diminutas que brillaban y formaban patrones de hojas y flores.

Aunque Beelz se resistió, Ana la hizo usar unos zapatos de tacón un poco más bajo de lo que demandaba la etiqueta y un par de guantes negros de encaje en red. Beelz aprovechó el cinto que rodeaba su cintura para ocultar un pequeño pedazo de papel que había escrito antes de salir del camarote de Anathema y Newton. Se veía hermosa, por primera vez alguien abrió la puerta para ella y le dio la bienvenida a un espacio de ensueño, un comedor donde la música clásica llegaba a todos los rincones, con flores en cada mesa y con un desfile de telas voluminosas e impresionantes. Sonrió cuando alcanzó a ver el traje negro que Gabriel había elegido para la ocasión.

“Por favor, voltea” pidió en voz baja, Gabriel no había necesitado una inspiración divina para voltear, desde que se anudó el moño, solo podía pensar en pasar la noche al lado de Beelz, en sus ojos de hielo y en sus labios, en las risas sinceras que habían compartido y se encontraba a sí mismo pensando en aquella cena. No necesitó más pedimento que aquel de su propio corazón, el que lo hacía mirar cada minuto a la entrada para ver si ya había llegado.

Gabriel la reconoció de inmediato, la había disfrazado como uno de ellos, esperaba poder hacer una que otra burla para verla enojarse pero por el momento solo pensaba que se veía impresionante en aquel vestido y con esa corona. Caminando hacia él mientras sus piernas reaccionaban por voluntad propia. Había convencido a Michael para que ella entrara y estuviera con Uriel, el joven se había perdido toda la mañana para aparecer de repente sonriendo como nunca. Michael no tuvo problemas, miró a su prometido y estuvo rodeada por su séquito incluido Sandalphon que veía de reojo a su hermano, aquella mujer de tercera clase estaba empezando a ser un problema, conocía a su hermano y sabía que no era normal en su persona estirar la mano y tomar la de una dama para saludarla con un beso y una sonrisa.

Gabriel no prestó atención a más que su corazón, aquel que le decía que ofreciera el brazo a Beelz y que saludara a Ana y Newt para luego apartarse con ella a un sitio donde podrían mirar a los demás.

-Te ves..- Beelz gruñó por lo bajo al escuchar las primera palabras de Gabriel, quien la había mirado haciendo que sus piernas temblaran.

-¿Ridícula?- Gabriel negó con la cabeza.

-Hermosa- Beelz se sonrojo pero no ocultó la sonrisa que Gabriel había logrado sacar con solo una palabra. –Que no te intimiden, parecen la clase de personas capaces de apuñalarte sin sentir un poco de compasión, pero son más que eso- Beelz soltó una carcajada. Estaba preparada para ser devorada si eso significaba tomar el brazo de Gabriel quien se aclaró la garganta –Por ejemplo, ya conociste a los señores Pulsifer, los nuevos ricos, con mucho dinero pero eso es apenas la mitad, los apellidos pesan más aquí que el oro.

-¿El tuyo cuánto vale?

-Para ti, una cena- Gabriel lo dijo en tono divertido y siguió numerando a las eminencias que iban pasando ante sus ojos.-Ellos de allá son los señores Shadwell, una buena familia, lástima que la guerra dejó al Sargento algo… perturbado- para acentuar las palabras de Gabriel, el Sargento en ese momento estaba hablando de las brujas del nuevo mundo –Su esposa… No tiene la mejor fama pero es una mujer muy dulce, su familia decayó cuando su hija se embarazó a unos meses de su ceremonia de matrimonio. Todo un escándalo- Beelz lo siguió divertida.

Cuando Gabriel dejaba salir sus verdaderos pensamientos, no había persona que lo callara. Habló sobre los escándalos de la familia de los duques, de los vestidos tan feos y de la ridícula corbata de moño que le lastimaba el cuello pero que a algún idiota se le había ocurrido tomar como parte del vestuario. -Solo mira eso- dijo señalando a una mujer que apenas se notaba que podía respirar gracias al ajustado corsé que llevaba puesto.-No entiendo quién fue el que permitió tal atrocidad.

-Quizá es para que no hable- dijo Beelz siguiendo las críticas divertidas hacia los sobreros con plumas que dentro eran innecesarios y sobre las expresiones que mantenía la alta sociedad. En menos de una hora, Beelz sabía cada uno de los trapos sucios de la gente que la miraba, al menos ella tenía la decencia de no ocultar lo que ya todos sabían. -¿Siempre es así?- Gabriel negó con la cabeza.

-Usulamente es menos entretenido- Beelz iba a responder aquellas palabras cuando Michael apareció en su campo de visión, de inmediato puso su mejor cara de póker al igual que Gabriel quien dejó su brazo para tomar el de su prometida, quien se notaba tan relajada como siempre.

-Beelzebub, es un gusto volver a verla- dijo Michael con una sonrisa sincera pero había algo en sus ojos que Beelz no alcanzó a entender. Nadie comprendía aquella incomodidad nacida de los celos de quien hace reír y de aquella que en ese momento creía tan bella como para competir. No era una competencia, al menos no frente a decenas de ojos que veían a Gabriel comprometido y a Beelzebub como una simple atracción de circo; Michael y Sandalphon eran los únicos que miraban la amenaza implícita cuando Beelz se negó a tomar otro brazo y caminó sola rumbo a la mesa. Gabriel tomó asiento a su lado y la ayudó a sentarse y a acomodar una servilleta sobre su regazo ante la incomodidad de todos.

Estaba jugando en terreno peligroso donde ambos eran el foco de la conspiración de toda una mesa que los juzgaba y empezó a atacarlos en cuanto el vino de entrada llegó. Beelz se apresuró a beber de su copa, Ana había dicho que el alcohol era bueno para lidiar con esa gente, lo comprobó cuando la misma Anathema se terminó su copa antes que otros en la mesa.

-Me complace- empezó a decir Michael –Presentarles a la señorita que salvó la vida de mi prometido, ha tenido el favor de honrarnos con su presencia como una muestra de agradecimiento de mi parte por salvar lo que más atesoro- Beelz sonrió e hizo una afirmación desde su rincón de la mesa. Apenas había tomado un sorbo de su copa cuando vino el lobo.

-Y señorita…- comenzó uno de los invitados, había esperado que empezaran a atacarla pero no antes de la sopa.

-Daemon- dijo Beelz haciendo otra mueca por el vino. Gabriel no había escuchado su apellido hasta ese momento pero estuvo de acuerdo en que le gustaba más el nombre con el que la llamaba.

-Señorita Daemon. Creo que muchos aquí estamos interesados en su procedencia, como la heroína del día, sería un placer saber un poco más de la joven que ha cautivado la atención de nuestra amada señorita Michael- Beelz sonrió complacida, no por las palabras sino por la respuesta que ya tenía pensada. Si la gente iba a hablar iba a asegurarse de que hablaran de ella al menos una temporada.

-Seguro- acordó otro invitado -¿Es usted acaso una de esas excéntricas damas que se ha estado escondiendo? Varios aseguran que sí.

-En ese caso, debo aclarar esos absurdos rumores- dijo Beelz con peculiar encanto. Si esa gente pensaba que iba a humillarla estaba muy equivocada –Me temo decepcionar a aquellos que creyeron esas historias, aunque imagino que debieron ser divertidas- varias damas rieron siguiendo la risa melodiosa de la joven. Sandalphon fue el siguiente en atacarla por la espalda.

-Los rumores corren rápido, señorita Daemon, pero no perdemos tanto tiempo en ellos como en la tercera clase ¿O me equivoco?- Beelz ni siquiera se inmutó, a su lado Gabriel le arrojó una mirada de súplica a su hermano para que guardara sus palabras.

-De hecho, señor, estamos tan ocupados riendo y bailando que apenas y nos damos cuenta de que una rata ha pasado- la gente se rio con ese comentario. –Menos un rumor.- cuando el mesero volvió a pasar Beelz se tomó la libertad de pedir más vino para la diversión de todos.

-Supongo que la tercera clase debe ser más extravagante de lo que imaginábamos- dijo Michael. –Dígame ¿Cuáles son los asuntos que la llevan a América?

-Ninguno en particular.

-Algún negocio habrá de tener, familia, amigos, algún proyecto- Beelz negó con la cabeza valiente y decidida ganándose una mirada de admiración de parte de Gabriel y de otros más en la mesa.

-Ninguno, no tengo un centavo en la bolsa, ni un negocio al cual apostar, cuando la oportunidad vino la tomé como he tomado cada curva que me ha ofrecido la vida. Un día estaba jugando cartas y cinco minutos después estaba en la cubierta de este barco, ayer dormía en una banca de la cubierta sin más techo que las estrellas y hoy estoy bebiendo el mejor vino con personas de alta clase y gran renombre. Brindo por ello- Beelz levantó su copa un poco ganándose el afecto de varios que se sintieron orgullosos de sus palabras.

-Interesante reflexión- dijo Sandalphon –Sin dinero, sin un seguro y sin nada en América. Debe estar asustada de enfrentarse a las grandes y modernas ciudades.

-La señorita Daemon es una artista de categoría, poco reconocida, sin duda, pero no me sorprendería que encontrara una oportunidad en América- dijo Gabriel llamando la atención de todos en la mesa. Michael trató de dejar de lado los celos y enfocarse en el arte, algo que le gustaba. Beelz se sintió emocionada y feliz por sus palabras pero no mostró ninguna emoción ante esa gente.

-¿Una artista desconocida que viaja a América?- dijo Michael fingiendo emoción –Suena como el inicio de una magnífica aventura.

-Difiero en eso, querida cuñada- dijo Sandalphon –Una mujer sola en las grandes ciudades, no se ve bien ni presagia un buen destino.- Gabriel tenía razones para contradecir aquellas palabras, para decir que esa mujer tenía más fuerza y un destino con más éxitos que muchos de ellos en la mesa. Beelz no necesitó defensa alguna, no cuando tenía firmes sus convicciones.

-La voluntad guía al hombre, no los presagios- dijo Beelz con una sonrisa –La voluntad hizo a este barco navegar al igual que la voluntad de cada uno los ha traído a esta mesa llena de belleza, inteligencia y bondad.

-Lo que dice esta señorita es verdad- dijo el Sargento Shadwell saliendo de su ictus de locura temporal –Sin voluntad el imperio y las naciones no se habrían consolidado- Los demás siguieron su discurso, Beelz suspiró tratando de no dejar salir su nerviosismo. A su lado Gabriel la tranquilizó tocando su brazo en un movimiento que quedó escondido debajo de la mesa. También estaba nervioso, pero no tanto cuando escuchaba a Beelzebub.

La sopa vino, luego el plato fuerte, hubo alguns preguntas sueltas donde la Señora Shadwell preguntó sobre su procedencia, ambas habían nacido en una pequeña provincia de Inglaterra y ambas habían visitado Francia como España, intercambiaron anécdotas sobre su juventud. Las damas quedaron extasiadas al escuchar cómo una mujer se había abierto camino ella misma.

El último ataque y el que Beelz consideraba su broche de oro vino del hermano de Gabriel, quien para ese momento estaba esperando solo el momento justo para echarla de ahí.

-La vida nómada suena algo encantadora, sin familia, un hogar estable al cual cuidar, sin raíces- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad –Cualquiera de nosotros cambiaría tantas obligaciones por aquella vida idílica donde se forja el destino. Por muy malo que este sea, se debe pelear por ello ¿no?

-Así es- dijo Beelz segura y sin borrar aquella sonrisa –Aunque creo que la palabra que deseó usar es cadenas. Las raíces no nacen de los muros, nacen de lo que uno siembra y cuida. Me gusta despertar en las mañanas sabiendo que nada me ata a una vida que no deseo, que nada me impide que mi único límite sea el que yo me proponga; quizá no tengo un hogar fijo pero tengo una familia que me dará gusto ver echar raíces.- Beelz no lo sabía pero tenía la mirada de Gabriel encima de ella, una mirada que lo estaba delatando frente a toda la mesa –Quizá piensen que esa vida inestable sea impropia, pero solo tengo una vida, una para vivir, para disfrutar, una sola juventud para cumplir sueños y una sola para ser cortejada- varias damas rieron emocionadas –Y mi filosofía es que esa vida no deseo vivirla en una jaula; no sé qué pasará mañana pero ¿Quién sabe realmente donde estaremos mañana? Si no lo sabemos ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo?

-¿Hedonista?- dijo Michael dudosa y algo perturbada por esas declaraciones tan liberales.

-No. Libre.- Gabriel sonrió con esa última palabra –Si solo hay una vida, que valga cada día- Gabriel se apresuró a tomar la palabra para evitar otro ataque.

-Por que valga cada día- dijo levantando su copa, todos lo siguieron al unísono, Ama brindó en serio por esas palabras y porque Beelz se había ganado al menos el respeto de aquella mesa para que la dejaran tranquila en el postre. Cuando Beelz miró a Gabriel este le sonrió y le dejó en claro con una expresión que odiaba el pastel que su prometida había elegido para esa cena.

-Si no les molesta, es hora que nos retiremos- dijo Michael, luego del postre era costumbre que los hombres se quedaran en la mesa para discutir entre ellos. –Beelz- dijo con toda confianza -Iremos a tomar té a la terraza ¿Deseas acompañarnos?

-Podrías quedarte si te sientes más cómoda- sugirió Gabriel, Sandalphon lo miró con cautela, estaba siendo descuidado al preferir darle atención a aquella mujer que a Michael, quien solo bajó la mirada, estaba planeando reunirse con su cuñado aquella noche y decirle sus sospechas. Beelz se levantó de forma inmediata arreglando su vestido

-Si no les molesta, me gustaría retirarme a descansar, ha sido una velada magnífica, pero he bebido demasiado- Gabriel iba a levantarse para acompañarla pero la mirada de su hermano lo detuvo. Lo que no pudo hacer Sandalphon fue detener la nota que cayó sin ser notada en el regazo de Gabriel quien con un latido de moción esperó para abrirla. –Fue un placer- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dándose la vuelta para salir cuanto antes de ese lugar. Había sobrevivido y ahora solo debía esperar que todo hubiese funcionado.

Gabriel se despidió de Michael, quién besó su mejilla y luego avanzó con su séquito, su hermano Uriel silencioso como de costumbre salió con la excusa de haber prometido su compañía a alguien, Michael emocionada esperaba que fuera a alguna joven de buena familia, no esperaba que su hermano estuviera en los aposentos hablando de pescado con una pelirroja que conoció en cubierta.

Cuando las miradas fueron hacia el primer oficial de la nave, Gabriel aprovechó para desenvolver presuroso el papel que Beelz había dejado, la emoción recorrió cada fibra de su piel al leer las palabras:

_¿En serio llaman a esto una cena de gala? Veme en el reloj a las cinco y te enseñaré lo que es una gala… B._


	7. El Baile en Tercera Clase

Beelzebub miraba el reloj impaciente, si la paciencia era virtud ella era la persona menos virtuosa en cuanto esperar a Gabriel, faltaban cinco minutos y su corazón ya temblaba pensando en qué pasaría si no lo veía ir hacia ella. Los querubines que adornaban en gran reloj y la cúpula de cristal se burlaron de ella en sentido figurado, cada segundo costaba más controlar la ansiedad y el temblor de sus manos, había aprovechado su tiempo arrojando el vestido en su camarote y tomando su primera camisa blanca y pantalón, cambiando los zapatos por aquellos que le resultaban cómodos. Dagon y sus compañeros ni siquiera tuvieron el lujo de verla, llegó tan rápido como se fue. “Seguro tiene algo que ver con su dibujo” dijo Hastur como todo un sabio “No terminará nada bien”

Pero a ella no le importaba que tan mal terminara, estaba dispuesta a llegar al final como en cualquier juego solo que esta vez no apostaba boletos, sus pinturas o el dinero conjunto al de Dagon, esa vez estaba apostando su corazón, aquel que latía al ritmo del reloj mientras esperaba en aquellas escaleras. Quizá no vendría; era un hombre ocupado después de todo y era estúpido pensar en que esa mirada violeta pudiera verla con la ternura del amor luego de una simple tarde juntos.

Sin embargo era lo que más deseaba, haber tocado el corazón de ese ser que a diferencia de lo que pensaba podía tener sueños diferentes al dinero y a la posición de cada apellido dentro de los comedores como en esa cena. Pensó en muchos escenarios, pero confió en que lo vendría venir tan pronto como las agujas se alinearan, quizá cinco o diez minutos tarde; cuando él llegara sería justo a tiempo. Lo dijo muchas veces hasta que sintió una mano tocarle el hombro; esperaba girar y encontrar aquella expresión reprimida de alegría, pero encontró esta vez algo más. La sonrisa de Gabriel y aquella curiosidad de saber a dónde iban. Beelz le tendió la mano de inmediato.

-Bueno, ¿listo para conocer mis fiestas?- Gabriel afirmó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Beelz. Había abandonado el salón cinco minutos antes de verla, con el corazón desbocado y reprimiendo la felicidad que manaba de su pecho. Dudaba sentirse tan emocionado de ver a alguien y se sintió terrible al comprender que tales emociones no estaban dispuestas para Michael, sino para el ser que le esperaba en el reloj y le tendía la mano para llevarlo a su mundo. Ella era de otro mundo, uno sin raíces ni música clásica o cenas donde existían los buenos modales y la clase; pero al estar con ella eso pasaba a segundo plano. Ser llevado a ese mundo que jamás habría imaginado visitar.

-¿No crees que mi ropa..?- Beelz rodó los ojos como si dijera algo sumamente tonto y absurdo, en un movimiento ella le había quitado ese aburrido saco que llevaba consigo y le había aflojado la corbata para quitarla, demasiado formal tal vez, pero todo cambiaba con esos ligeros ajustes.

-Ahí estaba el problema- dijo Beelz mostándole la corbata –Tu cerebro necesitaba aire y esto impedía su paso- Gabriel frunció el ceño, pero aquel comentario se vio saldado por la hermosa sonrisa que Beelz le dio antes de que ambos se sumergieran en el “salón de fiestas” de la tercera clase.

Olía a cigarro, a levadura, a sudor y era más ruidosa de lo que había imaginado. La gente lo miró por un segundo antes de seguir en sus asuntos, algo que en primera clase nadie estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Gabriel miró a todas partes encontrado todo tipo de gente, unos bebían en un rincón, otros jugaban cartas, algunos más aplaudían siguiendo el ritmo de los instrumentos que los músicos tocaban pero una gran selección de hombres, mujeres y niños bailaban en una tarima, alguna que otra vez una pareja pensaba que era buena idea subir a una barra alta para ponerse a bailar y cómo bailaban.

Gabriel se encontraba dividido en una guerra de sentimientos; una parte quería salir corriendo de allí, la otra quedarse de la mano de la joven que ahora lo arrastraba entre la multitud. Gabriel negó con la cabeza cuando ella dijo algo sobre bailar. Haber ido hasta allí ya era demasiado como para acceder a aquella petición, ni siquiera sabía bailar, al menos lo negaría.

-Vamos- dijo Beelz insistente por arriba de la música –No vas a perder tu perfecto nombre si me concedes una pieza- Gabriel volvió a negar. Se acercó más a Beelz cuando dos hombres con mala pinta se acercaron. Sus hombros se relajaron cuando Beelz los saludó de forma amable. –Gabriel, estos son mis compañeros, Ligur y Hastur.

-Un placer- dijo Gabriel preguntándose si debía ofrecer su mano o no. Al final lo hizo, ganándose un buen apretón de manos por parte de aquellos hombres quienes parecían evaluarlo antes de dar el visto bueno.

-Así que este es el señorito del que estabas hablando- Gabriel debió haberse sonrojado por aquellas palabras, si no hubiera estado ocupado negándose a aceptar una cerveza por parte de un hombre al que ni conocía. Beelz miró a Hastur como si quiera quemarlo en ese instante. Sus palabras no le cayeron bien pero se limitó a no dar señas de algo en particular.

No duraron mucho allí, la música parecía atraer a todos como moscas a la miel y Gabriel se descubrió a sí mismo tarareando y siguiendo el ritmo con la cabeza una vez que Beelz lo hizo sentarse y le ofreció un tarro de cerveza. El caballero esperaba muchas cosas de aquella mujer, pero debía admitir que le sorprendió cuando la joven se terminó uno de los tarros sin sufrir el efecto del alcohol como a él le sucedía. La cerveza la hizo ser más atrevida de lo que era y quizá un poco más terca y atractiva de lo que Gabriel recordaba, terminó por arrastrarlo a la pista de baile a pesar de sus múltiples negativas.

-No sé bailar- confesó Gabriel aterrado de hacer el ridículo.

-La mitad de aquí no sabe bailar y la otra mitad pretende que lo hace- dijo la joven segura de sí misma, colocó la mano de Gabriel en su cintura –Solo debes seguirme y sostenerme más cerca- Beelz se aproximó al cuerpo del hombre con determinación y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la músico guiándolo; su ritmo era sencillo y a pesar de que los pasos le fallaron varias veces logró que el cuerpo de Gabriel se aflojara para adquirir un ritmo similar a la mayoría. –Ahora más rápido- Podría decirse que no eran buenos, pero resultaron ser mejor de lo esperado, sobre todo cuando Gabriel dejó de lado sus pasos y empezó a concentrarse más en mirar la dicha de Beelz quien reía divertida por la situación.

No fue un gran baile, el ritmo cambió pero él no quiso marcharse, volvió a tomarla por la cintura, esta vez con mayor confianza; cuando llegó el descanso Gabriel aceptó la cerveza que en broma le ofreció Ligur quien reía al contemplar al señorito bailar. Beelz abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y desencajó su mandíbula al ver cómo Gabriel tomaba de una sentada todo el contenido.

-¿Qué?- dijo al contemplar la mirada absorta de Ligur, Hastur y de la joven que lo había llevado a aquella fiesta. Beelz fue la primera en mostrar una sonrisa –No me mires así, sol, el calor es demasiado y la cerveza de allá arriba terrible- al parecer el alcohol también le aflojó la lengua y eliminó cualquier señal de duda. Gabriel pudo decir que no se había sentido tan cómodo en años rodeado de ruido y de olores que le disgustaban y sin embargo ahora le parecían hasta más propios de un hogar que el perfume horrible que Michael usaba. Beelz se preguntó si él había notado la palabra “Sol” en su vocabulario al dirigirse a ella. Luego de ese pequeño descanso, fue ella quien fue llevada a la pista de baile, ella llevaba el ritmo por supuesto pero debía admitir que de saber bailar, Gabriel sería increíble.

-¡¿BEELZ?!- la voz de Dagon la sacó de aquella ensoñación donde se veía bailando con Gabriel en otras condiciones y con mayores libertades y por supuesto más espacio. La pelirroja paró su danza al mismo tiempo que Beelz, llevaba de la mano a un joven de tez morena y con varios lunares en el rostro que Beelz recordaba haber visto en la cena. Gabriel sintió que el mundo se venía abajo cuando reconoció a Uriel, quien hacía un momento bailaba felizmente. -¡Así que este es el caballero de primera clase, es lindo!-

Gabriel pensó que todo se había terminado hasta que Uriel le dirigió una mirada llena de súplica que la pareja supo leer “No hablen y no hablaré, por favor” Gabriel afirmó con la cabeza en un acuerdo silencioso donde Uriel dijo “gracias”.

-Él es Uriel- dijo emocionada Dagon sin sospechar nada- Gabriel y Beelz sonrieron como si no lo conocieran. –Y dónde están mis modales… Yo soy Dagon.

-Un placer- dijo Gabriel con la respiración más tranquila.

–Cuídala mucho- agregó Dagon viendo a Gabriel –Vale más que el oro- Beelz rodó los ojos pero sus palabras le sacaron un pequeño sonrojo.

Beelz iba a proponer que se fueran. Pensó que Gabriel estaría encantado de retirarse y que incuso le echaría en cara que estuvieron a punto de descubrirlo con ella. Pero Gabriel solo suspiró y le ofreció la mano para volver a bailar. Fue incómodo recordar por un momento que bailaba con el prometido de alguien más y que el futuro cuñado de éste podría mirarlos, las preocupaciones de ambos se terminaron cuando ambos notaron que la atención de Uriel estaba en Dagon solamente y en el grupo de gente que empezaba a rodearlos gracias a varios relatos que la pelirroja estaba sacando a flote.

La música volvió a ser tan feliz como antes y Gabriel sintió el deseo de inclinarse o de tomar a Beelz por la cintura y levantarla para que sus labios rozaran los suyos. Por aquellas pocas horas el mundo le pertenecía y ese mundo se resumía en reír al lado de la mujer que lo había sacado de aquella sosa conversación de cubiertos.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, ambos ya estaban bailando en esa tonta tarima siendo aclamados por la multitud y girando sin temer la caída. Beelz era buena, o al menos eso pensaba al verla moverse y guiarlo, supuso que era bueno bailando ya que la mayoría vitoreaba cuando la música se detuvo. Fue entonces cuando Beelz hizo lo impensable, tomó el valor para impulsarse y tomar la camisa de Gabriel para hacerlo inclinarse frente a ella; Gabriel estaba demasiado sorprendido para saber lo que venía pero no evitó cerrar los ojos un segundo después de que ella lo besó.

Fue tan corto como una nota musical pero tuvo el efecto de marear al hombre y hacerlo bajar de la mano de Beelz sin atreverse a preguntar sonde iban. Alguien le dio una palmadita en el hombro pero apenas estaba consciente de que la música volvía a sonar cuando abandonaron aquel salón. No importaba donde estuviera, Beelz se había llevado su primer beso y con él estaba seguro que más; la emoción del momento se vio relegada a segundo plano cuando las implicaciones vinieron a su mente; pensó en Michael, en que sus labios nunca fueron más allá del dorso de su mano, pensó en su hermano que tanto se había esforzado por ese compromiso y en sus padres, ambos habían dejado un legado que le tocaba proteger. Beelz trató de besarlo de nuevo, esta vez de manera más profunda, pero Gabriel se apartó.

-Debo regresar- dijo en voz baja y con aquella máscara falta de emociones que Beelz odiaba. –me divertí mucho en serio, pero… No puedo estar aquí para siempre.

-¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tengo una mina de oro, por qué soy pobre?- Gabriel negó con la cabeza. Quiso decirlo en ese momento, pero estaba demasiado confundido y su pecho se sentía vacío. -¿Algo de lo que está arriba te hace sentir tan feliz como… como yo?- Gabriel no respondió aquella pregunta pero sus manos lo hicieron al igual que sus labios, un segundo después su boca estaba sobre la de ella que correspondió con fuerza.

No sabía nada de besos, pero anticipaba lo que podría pasar. “Solo será una vez, nadie tendrá por que enterarse”. Supo que sus sospechas se cumplían mientras Beelz lo arrastraba a la primera zona vacía que encontró. Cuando volvió a besarla, lo supo. No iba a cargar con la culpa suprema toda la vida, habría sido demasiado simple que se tratara de culpas.

-No- Gabriel dijo con la voz firme tomando las muñecas de la joven que ahora lo miraba dolida. –No es la culpa- dijo en un hilo de voz determinado a no mirarla. –No puedo cargar con la idea de solamente tenerlo una vez- Gabriel sintió que la garganta se le cerraba pero continuó lo mejor que pudo –Lo siento- Beelz se quedó arrinconada en aquella sección solitaria, tenía el rostro pálido y al borde de las lágrimas. Quería gritarle para que volviera pero dejó que se marchara. Quizá solo debía darle tiempo o la señal necesaria para que fuera con ella. 


	8. Declaraciones

-Esperaba verte reposando después de que “ese puré de papas te cayera mal”- la voz de Sandalphon hizo a Gabriel dar un paso atrás de sorpresa. –Tranquilo hermano, solo soy yo, estaba preocupado al igual que Michael.

-Fui a cubierta, la vista es maravillosa- contestó Gabriel y con dignidad colocó su saco a un lado. Empezaba a considerar la presencia de su hermano como no grata, sobre todo luego de sus palabras en la cena. –Deberías aventurarte más seguido, hay mujeres tan encantadoras en cubierta como Michael- Pero no tan encantadoras como Beelz, solo ella tenía esa bestialidad en la mirada capaz de ponerlo de rodillas y de obligarlo a saltar al vacío.

-Aquellas zonas no son lo mío. Como al parecer las mentiras no son lo tuyo- Gabriel resopló y rio manteniendo su rostro neutro. No contestó, solo empezó a hurgar sin mucho interés en los papeles que Michael y él tenían en la caja fuerte, donde aún permanecía el collar de diamante que no le había regalado. –Soy tu hermano, crecí contigo, vi a papá apostar hasta que se quedó en la calle y no hice todos estos sacrificios para permitir que un par de ojos lo arruinen—abriel se mantuvo en silencio y luego levantó una ceja.

-¿Hablas de Michael? Pensé que la considerabas el mejor partido de toda Inglaterra- Sandalphon estuvo a punto de creer en la ignorancia de su hermano, pero sus ávidos ojos le dijeron que mentía al observar el cuello de su hermano donde algo faltaba. Eso y el dinero que había repartido a un ebrio en primera clase daban por sentado sus sospechas.

Gabriel por su parte estaba ocupado examinando en silencio varios recibos, no había mejor solución que eso para un corazón roto; miró los números pero en cada uno solo veía el nombre de la mujer que quería y a cada palabra solo podía recordar su sonrisa y aquellos deseos que tenía donde ambos eran parte de un mismo plan. La sola idea de haber desperdiciado una oportunidad le cerró la garganta pero no tanto como las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-Hablo de la persona que posiblemente se haya quedado con tu corbata querido hermano- Gabriel se limitó a maldecir en voz baja. –La rata de tercera clase que Michael invitó a cenar y a la que te comías con la mirada- Gabriel no pestó atención, volvió a los recibos y luego a los estados de cuentas que se sabía de memoria –No soy un estúpido ni Michael lo es, se dio cuenta, claro que se daría cuenta. Su irreprochable prometido brindando por una mujerzuela.

Gabriel sintió que la ira empezaba a dominarle –Su nombre es Beelzebub y no es una mujerzuela como tus acompañantes. Es una dama y la persona que salvó la vida de tu hermano.- Si esperaba que sus palabras fueran suficientes para callar a su hermano se equivocaba. La habitación empezaba a ser cada vez más incómoda y Gabriel tuvo la necesidad de irse antes de que llegara a mayores.

-Es igual a cualquier chica de burdel. ¿Al menos ya terminaste de usar a esta?- Gabriel le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su hermano, los papeles en sus manos empezaban a arrugarse gracias a la fuerza, su rostro ardía y estaba a punto de gritar, Gabriel siempre estaba a punto de hacer las cosas pero al final prefería la seguridad que le confería ese mundo, aquel que empezaba a parecer vacío y sumamente devastador. Los pilares de su reino se cayeron en cuando Sandalphon continuó con sus palabras. –Por favor, no eres un santo, sabes a lo que me refiero; tu prometida sabe que te fuiste con ella, pero para tu suerte no eres el primero ni el último con un desliz que se pueda olvidar con un acostón o dos- Para ese momento Gabriel ya no estaba pensando –Te recomiendo que termines de cojertela y luego…

Luego ya no hubo palabras, solo el golpe sordo de un cuerpo cayendo al piso y a Gabriel volviendo a golpear la nariz de su hermano, tenía sangre en el puño pero eso no impidió que golpeara con igual fuerza que antes, recibió un puñetazo en el ojo pero no importó. No iba a permitir que su hermano volviera a faltarle al respeto.

-¡Ella es una dama, escuchaste! ¡Una mujer y vas a respetarla!- Sandalphon rio con los labios ensangrentados.

-Debe ser bastante buena en la cama si te sacó la voz- Gabriel iba a darle otro golpe pero esta vez se vio sorprendido por la fuerza de su hermano que le torció el brazo. –Mamá y Papá estarían tan decepcionados. Todo lo que hicieron por nosotros tirados a la basura por una mujer que no te merece. ¿En serio vas a desechar todo lo que has logrado? ¿Vas a tirar tu nombre, los esfuerzos de mamá, los míos, los sueños de Michael?- Gabriel sintió que la fuerza se iba de pronto, poco a poco su hermano lo soltó. –Piensa dos veces antes de ecahr todo por la borda por una cualquiera.

Gabriel apretó los dientes, cuando todo terminó estaba tan solo como toda su vida había estado, en medio de un lujoso salón en el crucero más hermoso que el hombre hubiera construido. Solo. Abandonado por sus padres, por su hermano y luego cuando Michael entró para encontrarlo con el labio partido al lado de Uriel completamente anonadado, se dio cuenta de que seguía estando solo. Vio la tranquilidad de Michael y aquella certeza que le decía que conocía sus secretos pero iba a dejarlo por ahora. Sintió asco cuando ella lo curó y fue por té dejándolo al cuidado de Uriel, quien no sabía que decir. Michael no tenía razones para temerle a una mujer de tercera clase, prácticamente había comprado a su prometido, era como un collar de perlas o un vestido que podía usar cuando quisiera o prestar porque estaba en su derecho.

-Si la quieres…- Gabriel no dejó continuar a su cuñado –Cuando esto termine, me iré con Dagon, tú podrías…

-No- Uriel no estaba contento con su respuesta, tampoco con la idea de ver triste a su hermana pero tampoco iba a tolerar verla con un hombre que no la amaba. Sin embargo no dijo más. Dejó que su hermana curara las heridas de Gabriel mientras esperaba a que este le entregara el regalo que había comprado para ella. Michael ya había husmeado en la caja fuerte y había encontrado el Corazón del Mar intacto, se emocionó pero esperaba que su prometido lo pusiera en su cuello. Por desgracia no lo hizo esa noche.

Todo lo que pudo pensar aquella noche Gabriel fue en la boca que se había llevado su corazón y en aquellos ojos que no volvería a ver pero que ansiaba más que nada. Cuando tomó las manos de su prometida sintió lo que esperaba: Nada.

Fue mejor que su reacción cuando él le habló de aprender a bailar y de ir a California. Ella solo se echó a reír. Se reía de sus sueños, justo como Gabriel lo había hecho toda su vida. Estaba solo, al borde del vacío y aquella vez no habría nadie que lo salvara.

O.O.O.O.O

Beelz no era buena con las palabras pero había ensayado estas toda la noche frente al espejo. Había atenuado sus nervios con sus pinturas y luego usado el violeta de sus queridas pinturas para dibujar el semblante feliz de Gabriel, aquel que tuvo cuando bailaron. Había devuelto el vestido a Anathema pero ella le pidió que conservara el cinturón con pedrería y los guantes, Beelz se había negado cuando Ana trató de regalarse el vestido y la corona también. No los necesitaba para lo que iba a hacer esa mañana. Se arrepintió más tarde, cuando uno de los oficiales le negó la entrada a una de las salas donde se escuchaban cánticos propios de las iglesias, ella no entraba allí, pero lo haría si podía acercarse y decirle sus palabras a Gabriel.

-Pensé que la palabra del Señor era para todos- dijo en tono amenazante cuando uno de los oficiales se colocó en frente de ella –Deseo hablar con el Señor Arcángel- ninguno hizo caso a sus palabras, más bien soltaron a reír en cuanto ella volvió a hacer su solicitud.

-¿Qué está pasando?- lo que menos quería Beelz sucedió en ese instante, ahí estaba el Señor Arcángel pero no el que ella quería, este era por mucho menos guapo, terrible con sus palabras y un hígado. Era igual de orgulloso que su hermano pero sin la capacidad de asombro y encanto que tenía Gabriel. –Oh, señorita, es usted- dijo en tono venenoso.

-Quiero hablar con el otro Señor Arcángel.

-Me parece que eso no será posible por ahora- dijo sacando de inmediato un fajo de billetes –Tome, espero no volver a ver su rostro por aquí, y esto- dijo sacando más dinero –Es por sus favores hacia mi hermano- Beelzebub no era tonta para saber la implicación de sus palabras –Le agradezco y le pido que se retire.

-No quiero su asqueroso dinero- dijo lanzándolo a la cara del hombre. Varios guardias impidieron a la joven dar un golpe en medio de la sarta de maldiciones que se escaparon de su boca para el hermano de Gabriel. Debió haberla escuchado, en el salón la música calló para prestar atención al pleito.

Uriel salió de un momento a otro a ver qué pasaba, Beelz pensó que iba a echarla como todos los demás cuando dijo que él se encargaría. La llevó aparte y dijo solo unas palabras en voz baja. “A la sección de botes, lo llevaré allí para ti” Beelz miró con odio al hermano de Gabriel quien tenía una sonrisa de triunfo pintada en ese feo rostro, pero las palabras de Uriel le dieron algo de consuelo.

Esperó como él había dicho escondida en una esquina al lado de los botes, esperó hasta que la tarde la encontró casi dormida y fue entonces cuando escuchó su voz, Uriel no se mostró sorprendido cuando Gabriel fue jalado a la oscuridad de aquel rincón. Se quedó vigilando e ignorando la conversación.

-¡Beelz! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No…!- La primera reacción de Gabriel fue gritar, la segunda tomar el rostro de Beelz en sus manos, sabía que era ella, la mujer que había escuchado discutir afuera de la capilla. Ella casi le saltó encima para besarlo, esta vez Gabriel solo se dejó llevar hasta que ella consideró que era tiempo de empezar a hablar.

-Cállate y escúchame; eres un tonto, eres el tonto más grande que hay- Gabriel frunció el ceño sin comprender a qué iban esas palabras ni a donde quería llegar su mujer –Eres orgulloso, terriblemente educado, horriblemente formal y ¿sabes? No estoy aquí por eso, sino porque eres un idiota al mostrar el lado de Gabriel que todos esperan ver- Beelz respiró profundamente –Eres listo, eres talentoso, eres una buena persona, gracioso, amable y un buen hombre. No eres como todas esas personas que te obligan a llevar esa máscara de comodidad y soberbia que le gusta a tu prometida o a tu hermano. Eres increíble y aun así prefieres solo mostrar lo que nadie va a juzgar porque allá arriba todos juzgan y yo lo sé.

-Beelz…

-Déjame terminar; Gabriel, toda tu vida has tenido ese mundo que todos dicen que es el mejor, nunca has pasado hambre, no has pasado una noche en la banca de un parque, no has mendigado en la calle por dinero y ¿sabes? Tampoco has sentido el calor del abrazo de un amigo, no has visto en otros más que el apellido o el renombre ni has escuchado más música que aquella que te obliga a estar sentado mientras todos hablan y tú te escondes. Tienes una prometida a la que no amas, que no te hace ni hará feliz y sigues los deseos de una persona que hace unas horas me pagó para irme, como si no valiera más que una botella de vino barato. Y sabes, estoy aquí, a pesar de todo porque tú mereces más que los sueños de otros y de la vida “perfecta”.

Gabriel sintió que las mejillas empezaban a mojársele mientras miraba los ojos llorosos de la mujer que amaba. Negó con la cabeza antes de que Beelz le tomara las mejillas y lo obligara a mirarlo –Yo debo…

-¡Déjame terminar!- Beelz tomó otra vez aire –No tengo más que una libreta de dibujos y un sueño; y sé que tampoco tienes un centavo pero tienes sueños, Gabriel; y quiero que los cumplas. No quiero verte encerrado en ese salón donde todos se atacan por la espalda, criticando los vestidos y vidas de otros hasta que el tiempo te amargue y te haga igual que ellos y todo lo que ame de ti se vaya terminando hasta desaparecer. No puedo verte caer al vacío, no puedo hacerlo pensando en que te amo y vas a desaparecer hasta que quede nada de ti, de ese Gabriel que sé que ama el teatro y la ópera y todas esas cosas que consideran ridículas, pero que yo amaría ver si él está conmigo.

-No soy algo que puedas salvar.- Beelz le limpió las lágrimas.

-No. Pero voy a intentarlo, Al final es solo tu elección. Nada garantiza que salga bien pero tampoco te garantizo que haya algo allá arriba que pienses que vale la pena para quedarte. Olvida a tus padres, a tu hermano, a Michael… ¿Tú que quieres?- Gabriel tenía una sola respuesta en mente, pero no era simple, no cuando pensaba en otros -Te esperaré toda la noche si es necesario- dijo Beelz antes de salir de su escondite. Tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y la voz cortada, pro su corazón aún tenía esperanza.

Gabriel jamás había recibido palabras tan hirientes y precisas toda su vida. Sabía que era un bastardo cuando el momento lo ameritaba pero uno con el lado amable que había dicho Beelz y el cual mantenía oculto de su familia y prometida. Era un idiota y lo supo al encontrarse solo en su cuarto. Miró el collar una vez más pero esta vez no lo imaginó en el cuello de su prometida, ese collar era comprado bajo el lema de dárselo a la mujer que amaba, con la que habría de casarse y supo que no quería verlo en el cuello de Michael.

Pasó el resto de la tarde divagando entre las palabras de Beelzebub, pensando en sus manos cuando Michael lo llevó a cubierta para un paseo con el capitán, sintió asco cuando su hermano declaró que la mejor parte se salvaría con el número de botes insuficientes si es que un accidente pasaba, casi no recordaba la última vez que su hermano dijo algo amable. Michael por su parte solo lo miró con la seguridad de quien siente que le han devuelto su collar favorito.

Solo que Gabriel estaba cansado de ser ese collar y estar al cuello de su prometida. Estaba cansado de su hermano, de la estúpida corbata que llevaba puesta y de aquellos tontos vestidos que las damas usaban para pasear a sus perros. Era ridículo. Como ridículo era sentarse a la misma mesa con las mismas personas y los mismos chismes.

Esa noche trató de mirar a otro lado, justo donde la señorita Anathema hablaba de la joven que el otro día había comido con ellos. Les hablaba a su marido y a Madame Tracy, ambas lucían preocupadas en serio por la chica; Michael por su parte hablaba de las invitaciones que llegarían a los condes de un lugar impronunciable y de la horrible tela del vestido de bodas de Lady Mary. Gabriel perdió el apetito y con ello todo el amor que una vez sintió por el hombre que lo había dejado en la calle y por las personas que lo rodeaban. Era su vida al fin y al cabo y la arruinara o no iba a ser su decisión.

Y su corazón ya había decidido cuando abandonó la mesa después del postre.

Corrió ante el sol de la tarde derribando a un caballero y tirando el sombrero de una dama hacia la cubierta, dejó que el viento se llevara la corbata que odiaba junto con todas sus preocupaciones y que su máscara se cayera en el camino rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde. Y no lo era. Beelzebub lo había esperado toda la vida, podrái esperarlo unas horas más en la cubierta donde tranquila miraba el atardecer, no sabía si él iba a venir pero cualquier cosa que eligiera ya no iba a ser su responsabilidad; él era libre de ser una paloma en vuelo y entonces ella volaría a su lado o de permanecer en su jaula aunque ella terminara con el corazón roto.

-Cambié de opinión- Beelz se giró extasiada al escuchar a Gabriel, tenía el brillo en sus ojos propio de quien no sabe a dónde irá pero que está seguro de tener el mundo allí delante –Si termino arrepintiéndome que al menos sea por lo que yo hice, pero no creo hacerlo cuando lo único que amo está delante de mi…No tengo plata, ni algún lugar donde quedarnos pero cuando el barco atraque quiero irme contigo.

Beelz caminó hacia donde estaba y le tomó las manos en una muestra de aprobación. Sus labios se unieron, pero esta vez en una promesa que decía que cualquier cosa que pasara la enfrentarían de la mano, una que se selló ante el atardecer, el último que vería el barco de los sueños.


	9. El Dibujante

Conocer los cuartos de primera clase no estaba en los planes de Beelz así como tampoco ir de la mano del hombre que huiría a su lado. Gabriel tenía la sonrisa más sincera y grande que pudo haber tenido alguna vez y su corazón aún después de tantos besos seguía latiendo tanto como en el primero. La primera reacción de la joven fue de sorpresa al darse cuenta que al menos tres de los camarotes de tercera clase cabían en el recinto principal sin contar la habitación. La antesala se abrió ante ella con su tapicería elegante y su iluminación magnífica. La utilería incluso se le figuró a aquella que contenían los palacios en sus interiores.

Gabriel no le dio tiempo de disfrutar de la estancia, la llevó al pasillo que daba a su habitación donde la recibía una cama con dosel blanco y sábanas deslumbrantes que la dejaron sin palabras. El muro estaba adornado con una pintura de Monet. Claramente ninguno había sido puesto por Gabriel, pero poco le importó al darse cuenta de que era genuina como las piezas de cristal fino y de plata. Tantos lujos que por un segundo tuvo la idea errada de que estaba sacando a Gabriel de un mundo frío, pero condenándolo a uno donde nadie estaba tan cerca de la plata como en ese momento.

El joven adivinó sus pensamientos, sostenía la caja del collar de zafiro en la mano cuando encontró la cintura de la joven y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Aquellos malditos ojos violeta la desarmaron por completo y le recordaron que no había motivos para culparse, al fin y al cabo era su decisión correr tras ella y acompañarla a ese mundo donde la gente comía palomitas hasta vomitar y las canciones resonaban en cada avenida. Beelz no prometía nada de aquello que estaba en esa habitación, pero a Gabriel no le importó porque él tampoco podía prometerle nada después de irse. Perdería su apellido, su renombre y a la única familia que conoció, pero aquella mirada y el beso que compartió con ella fue suficiente.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Beelz curiosa ante la caja. Gabriel sonrió antes de abrirla ante ella. -¡Por el infierno!- la exclamación de Beelz pasó de aquella enamorada a la de sorpresa y ojos brillantes. La pieza era magnífica y brillaba como el sol sobre las olas. La joven lo miró sorprendida –Debe valer una fortuna- Gabriel tomó la mano de Beelz para llevarla al collar, ella de inmediato comenzó a delinearla con sus finos dedos mientras su rostro se contraía en una expresión de felicidad –Es muy linda.

-La compré para mi futura esposa- dijo seguro de sí antes de tomar él mismo el collar y sacarlo de su encierro. –Lo compré con la idea de que sería el regalo de bodas perfecto para Michael, que con él iría mi corazón. Pero nunca pude dárselo- Gabriel no sabía por qué motivos no pudo ponerlo en el cuello de su prometida, no hasta ese momento. La caja quedó de lado justo como la vida ficticia que Gabriel había llevado hasta entonces, su corazón latía emocionado mientras sus dos manos desabrochaban la cadena –Tal como mi corazón, le pertenece a quien estaba destinada a ser mi esposa, si ella acepta.

La invitación tomó a Beelz por sorpresa; la joven que no planeaba nada y que había ganado su boleto de abordaje en una apuesta y que había dormido en medio de banquetas y bajo las peores condiciones climáticas a la intemperie se encontró de pronto con la pregunta que jamás pensó recibir o contestar. Pudo haberse reído de aquel cretino que la miraba desde arriba la primera vez que se vieron en cubierta, pudo haberse burlado de no ser porque allí estaba, de pie ante un hombre que sostenía lo último de una fortuna en sus manos y se lo ofrecía, uno que renunciaba a aquel salón por ella y que esperaba volar a su lado.

Beelz no respondió con palabras, se dio la vuelta y tiró de las capas irregulares del cabello para dejar que Gabriel pasara el collar y lo atara a su cuello. Tembló y su propio corazón vibraba cuando la piedra encontró su lugar en ella. Era magnífica y demasiado pesada, pero no importó cuando los labios de Gabriel se encontraron con los suyos.

-¿Beelz?- preguntó el joven con una sonrisa aún en labios después del beso –Quisiera pedirte algo- ella afirmó para que continuara, jamás lo diría, pero en ese momento le habría dado el mundo y las estrellas si se las pidiera. –Quiero que nos dibujes.

-Bien, soy bueno haciendo eso.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que lo hagas contigo usando esto- dijo tocando la piedra que adornaba el cuello de la joven. No era una petición tan mala después de todo.

-No será problema, solo necesito un espejo donde nos reflejemos- Gabriel lucía nervioso y Beelz supo que deseaba pedir otra cosa, esperó a que tomara el valor para pedirlo.

-SOLO con esto- el rostro del hombre se tornó rojo y la cara de Beelz fue de sorpresa pero no de decepción. Beelz sonrió de lado, entusiasmada claramente con la idea; no había tenido una petición así nunca y a decir verdad no quería que nadie más la ofreciera. Afirmó ante la mirada expectante de Gabriel. -¿En serio?

-Soy un artista, mi arcángel y por supuesto que estaré honrada si a cambio me dejas hacer una cosa- la jugada que vino a su mente fue casi magistral, se felicitaría por ella más tarde –Déjame dibujarte como uno de mis chicos franceses- Gabriel abrió los ojos y borró su sonrisa, ella le tomó la corbata para atraerlo a su altura –No te arrepentirás, así podrán tenerte encerrado en su jaula- dirigió una mirada a la caja fuerte aún abierta. Gabriel se sonrojó antes de sonreír apenado y asentir con la cabeza, de todas formas iba a desvestirse para el retrato que le había pedido, qué más daba si Beelz quería agregarlo a su lista de chicos en poses de antiguos dioses griegos.

-Sí, dibújame como uno de tus chicos franceses- ambos se echaron a reír por lo ridícula que había salido la frase de sus labios.

-En ese caso, usted primero, Señor Arcángel- Gabriel no tuvo que seguir órdenes dos veces, la tomó en sus brazos en un suave beso antes de que ella le indicara qué zona iban a usar y qué clase de cosas extra necesitaba. Beelz llevaba en su abrigo su libreta y carboncillo suficiente en conjunto con su navaja, su ojo artístico y su necesidad de lograr que toso el escenario fuera perfecto, la hizo seleccionar uno de los sofás y ponerlo en contra de las lámparas que adornaban.

Gabriel mismo acomodó la cama al gusto de Beelz para la siguiente pintura y usó uno de los espejos para que pudieran reflejarse, empezaba a sentir las manos frías pero otras partes de su cuerpo empezaban a calentarse y a despertar con la idea. Dejó a Beelz sola para que se encargara de los últimos detalles para caminar con nervios al gran closet donde una bata de baño lo esperaba.

Sacó su abrigo y poco a poco fue liberándose de cada una de las prendas de ropa que lo cubrían, sus manos lo traicionaron pero no así sus sentimientos, su mirada no buscó su apariencia en los espejos, temía echarse hacia atrás incluso cuando caminó a la pequeña antesala donde el sillón lo esperaba con su tela dorada y celeste. Tembló antes de ver a Beelz concentrada en sus lápices y en las hojas, sus manos firmes sacaban la punta y la idea de que esas mismas manos lo recorrieran fue suficiente para seguir avanzando hasta llegar delante de ella.

Beelz levantó la vista casi de inmediato, su cuerpo tan pequeño y bajo a comparación con el hombre delante de ella. Gabriel lucía más valiente que de costumbre y a pesar de ello sus mejillas estaban adornadas con el color rojo carmín de las rosas.

-¿Alguna petición extra?- Gabriel negó a la pregunta de Beelz antes de que ella se levantara y se quitara el collar –Falta algo- dijo antes de obligarlo a agacharse y abrocharlo en su cuello –Listo. Para el retrato solamente.

-No lo sé, quizá me lo quede- Beelz levantó una ceja divertida antes de ella misma volver a su lugar.

-Solo te advierto que soy una profesional, así que cualquier daño a mi collar me lo cobraré contigo.- La dibujante tomó asiento y se apoyó en los cojines dispuestos para dar comodidad mientras sus manos trabajaban –Bata fuera.

Gabiel tomó aliento antes de desatar el nudo que ataba la bata y Beelz hizo todo un esfuerzo para no sonrojarse cuando la tela se abrió ante sus ojos. Tuvo que bajar la mirada antes de volverla a su amado; Gabriel era mejor que todos los chicos que había dibujado en el pasado, su cuerpo estaba bien dotado en los lugares precisos y era en una palabra la personificación de las estatuas con las que comparaban a los dioses. Su voz tembló en la garganta cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-T...Toma asiento…- Gabriel caminó al sillón y se colocó como Beelz había indicado –Ahora recuéstate, así y pon tu mano libre de esta manera- los brazos de Beelz temblaron al seguir las líneas del torso bien formado a la cadera y luego a la zona que para su sorpresa ya estaba medio dura. Sus mejillas se pusieron rosas y en su mente solo deseaba levantarse y quitar ella misma todas sus prendas antes de dejar que la tomara allí mismo. Reprimió su deseo con una tos, ¿Qué importaban unas horas cuando tenía toda la vida por delante a su lado para poder hacerle el amor?

El joven suspiró y se acomodó mientras evitaba los escalofríos y dejaba de pensar en la intensa mirada celeste viajando por todo su cuerpo. Se sintió cohibido, pero ella no dijo nada, se limitó a hacer su trabajo y a empezar a trazar en el papel. La mano de la joven tembló al inicio hasta que encontró su propio ritmo, un compás sin necesidad de melodía mientras trazaba el rostro de Gabriel y luego iba hacia abajo dando formas y sombras a las líneas principales. Poco a poco, empezó a adquirir la forma del ser que amaba, el que suspiraba de vez en cuando nervioso entre los almohadones que ella colocó para su cuerpo.

Se lamentó de no tener más colores que el negro, le habría encantado poder capturar el violeta de aquellos ojos o las sombras de aquel tono de piel en su hoja, abría gozado de darle más vida y de hacerlo tan real que compitiera con el mismo Gabriel que la miraba y de vez en cuando le daba una sonrisa. Se preguntó si en el futuro no podría pedirle que interpretaran de nuevo esa escena, con más colores o quizá una pieza de mármol, a Beelz siempre le había gustado la idea de esculpir y qué mejor figura que la del hombre que la miraba mientras exponía su cuerpo como obra de arte ante ella.

-Estás sonrojada- interrumpió Gabriel con una risa.

-¡No lo estoy!- se quejó el demonio con la voz temblorosa –Es el… calor y… y la luz- dijo mintiendo e ignorando el cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

-Claro que lo estás y es adorable- la joven desvió la vista pero le dio la vuelta al juego de inmediato –Me sonrojo por la obra de arte de estoy retratando- Gabriel era ahora el que estaba rojo como un tomate. Beelz sonrió –Ahora quieto.

Gabriel volvió a suspirar y se quedó inmóvil dejando a la joven seguir su trabajo. Era el momento más erótico de su vida y dudaba que algún otro hubiera sido tan intenso para él. No deseó que fuera de otra manera ni con otra persona distinta a la que admiraba en muchos sentidos. Beelz usó sus dedos para pasarlos por la hoja antes de indicarle que ha se podía levantar.

Gabriel tomó con cuidado la bata y la colocó sobre sus hombros. Beelz sostenía orgullosa una réplica de él en blanco y negro, los mismos patrones y formas impresos para siempre en papel. Sonrojado, dejó que ella sonriente lo besara.

-Es por mucho mi mejor obra- Beelz, no conforme con dibujar a Gabriel, había escrito ella misma una nota que hizo a Gabriel partirse de risa.

-Recuérdame que lo firme.- el hombre intercambió una mirada con ella antes de que Beelz se levantara para quedar frente a él y empezara a quitarse la chaqueta. -¿Qué…?

-Aún falta un dibujo- dijo ella sin pena descalzándose y tomando del cuello de Gabriel el collar de diamante para ponerlo de vuelta en su cuello. Era pesado, pero para ella era perfecto, justo como el ser que la miraba sin saber qué hacer -¿Quieres hacerlo tú?- invitó mordiendo su labio. No lo esperaba, pero las manos temblorosas de Gabriel empezaron a desatar cada uno de los botones que tenía la camisa de Beelz, su toque era torpe, pero se esforzó para que ella no notara sus temblores y su falta de aliento cuando la camisa se abrió y Beelz terminó por dejarla caer sobre sus hombros.

El joven ahogó un gemido. Sonrojado no era una buena palabra para describir aquel calor que se acumuló en las mejillas y su frente ni aquel bajón en su estómago que tiraba directo de su parte baja. Beelz sonrió dejando que contemplara su pecho poco prominente desnudo. Gabriel cerró la boca cuando ella le tocó el mentón y lo animó a seguir con los pantalones que cayeron al piso junto con la ropa interior.

-¿Nunca?- preguntó Beelz cuando desató la bata y Gabriel dejó que cayera por sus hombros quedando ambos frente a frente sin ropa que los escondiera. El hombre negó con la cabeza enérgico y mirando todo el cuerpo a su merced sin atreverse a tocarlo. Si él era una obra de arte. Beelz era lo que le seguía, no tenía las formas de las mujeres acostumbradas al corsé y a los guantes y escotes prominentes que resaltaban su figura, pero Dios lo perdonara, estaba ante la personificación misma de la tentación y ante su propia definición de belleza. Beelz no necesitaba maquillaje, vestidos o telas relucientes, su cuerpo en sí mismo era perfecto. La joven tomó su material del sillón -¿Nos vamos?

-Sí- dijo Gabriel sin aliento, su cuerpo reaccionó tomando el cuerpo de su futura esposa entre sus brazos y llevándola al cuarto al más puro estilo nupcial.

-¡Tonto!- dijo Beelz cuando la tomó desprevenida y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, el contacto de la piel caliente de Gabriel con la suya la dejó sin aliento pero se contuvo de besarlo cuando la dejó de forma tierna recostada en la cama con sábanas de seda. Si lo besaba, ninguno iba a resistir la tentación y el deseo que se acumulaba en sus cuerpos. Gabriel ya había empezado a resentir los efectos de aquellas formas suaves en su contra cuando ella lo invitó a colocarse de tal forma que sus rostros miraban el espejo. Beelz se colocó en medio de las piernas de Gabiel y dejó que él la abrazara desde atrás, su miembro ya duro se frotaba en su espalda y casi dejó que su mano soltara el lápiz cuando lo escuchó jadear y disculparse en su oído. Ella negó y acomodó sus manos para que una tomara su cadera y la otra tocara uno de sus pequeños senos con deleite. Gabriel apretó antes de que ella le diera de lleno con su libreta en la cabeza.

-¡Te dije que soy una profesional!- dijo sin ocultar una sonrisa nerviosa. Beelz visualizó la pose principal que iba a usar –Si quieres este dibujo, solo debes seguir una regla y esa es no moverte, yo lo puedo hacer, pero tú no.

-Eso suena muy injusto- se quejó Gabriel pero se mantuvo en la pose que Beelz requería. Él la abrazó y la miró con deleite mientras la mano de ella viajaba de su antigua pose a la de dibujante, su semblante serio volvió a pesar de que por dentro le era posible ignorar que los brazos de su hombre la sostenían y empezaban a tratar de tocarla con más ímpetu del necesario. La mano de la cadera la atrajo a él con más fuerza y su palma presionó el botón rosado.

Gabriel no tenía experiencia alguna, solo las conversaciones poco ortodoxas de otros compañeros que él consideraba irrespetuosas, pero fuera de allí, nada le permitía saber si iba en el camino correcto a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba tocarla, de seguir con sus dedos su cadera hasta hundirse en el calor de su interior oculto en sus pliegues. Beelz jadeó y se apretó más contra él, su mano derecha temblorosa trazó líneas más gruesas a medida que sus mismas caderas se buscaban el alivio del hombre que amaba y acariciaba casi con devoción.

Beelz tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para seguir dibujando a pesar de su cuerpo despertando con cada toque, el resultado final fue increíble, como en todos sus dibujos y el pequeño corazón grabado en su cuello al completarlo fue suficiente para solo poner una B simple como su firma antes de llamar la atención de Gabriel, quien ocupado repartí varios besos en su cuello.

Él estaba absorto en otro estilo de arte, en aquel donde el aroma de la joven lo embriagaba y sus manos apenas capaces de controlarse trataban de obtener el máximo toque posible. Cuando ella lo llamó, apenas pudo apartar sus labios del cuello para ver el resultado. Beelz se había superado a sí misma, sus manos habían plasmado a ambos amantes en plena mirada de éxtasis, sin pena alguna en medio de la cama y con la sombra de unas alas resguardándolos.

-Es increíble- dijo Gabriel sin atreverse a hacer más que mirar. –Gracias- Beelz lo miró con adoración antes de que sus labios se encontraran. Sus cuerpos respondieron por sí mismos encontrado una nueva posición y dejando de lado el dibujo.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía mientras el beso subía de intensidad, pero 84 años más tarde, Beelz miraría su dibujo mientras la lágrimas frías le surcaban el rostro y los hombres que no sabían su historia, alababan su dibujo como lo haría su amado Gabriel en otra época.


End file.
